Simplicity
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: Prequel of "Memories left Forgotten". What if Elena really had met Damon first? What if they fell in love before her parents died? What if there was another love triangle that didn't involve Stefan? This is everything Elena forgot.
1. Simple Beginnings

**Summary:** (Prequel of "Forgotten Memories".) What if Elena really had met Damon first? What if they fell in love before her parents died? What if he left only to save her? This is everything she forgot…

**Chapter 1**

"Matt," Elena sighed. "I'm so sorry. I just need some time."

He nodded, walking away. Elena felt _terrible. _Matt Donovan used to be her boyfriend. She had just broken up with him.

There was something about her relationship with Matt. It didn't seem… _passionate. _She felt guilty. Matt's heart was broken, and it was her fault.

Elena was sat at her booth in Mystic Grill for a while. She didn't know _what _to do. Break ups were always tough. Matt used to be her best friend. Now, he hated her.

She decided to walk home. She wanted to be in the comforts of her house, of her parents. Her mom would help her in this situation.

Elena stood up from her seat, brushing her fingers through her matted brown hair. She took slow steps outside, the sky pitch black. It was darker than usual, and she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. She felt _watched. _

Elena quickened the pace of her steps. She looked all around her, paranoid. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger. Hurriedly, she turned the walk into a full sprint.

And then she heard the snap of her heel.

Elena fell to the ground. She instantly examined her shoes for any damage. Of course, the heel had snapped off of her right shoe.

"That's the last time I'll run in stilettos," she muttered, trying to get up, only to fall again.

She groaned, annoyed, when a sudden voice made her freeze.

"Are you alright?" a seductive voice asked her. The man's voice was smooth and sly.

"I think s…" Elena froze when she looked at his face. He was gorgeous, even in the darkness. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue she had ever seen, and his face looked like something you'd see on a statue in a museum.

The man offered Elena his hand, and she –too willingly- accepted it. She grinned at him. "Uh…it's my…umm…heel. It broke," She managed to stutter.

He chuckled, causing Elena's blush a little. God, he looked so perfect. She didn't _deserve _to be in this man's presence.

"Wait…" he said, wrapping his arm around Elena's waist, supporting her weight. Her cheeks turned bright red. He quickly lifted her leg by the calf, taking off her shoe. He did the same with the next, handing her the broken pair of shoes when he finished. "There you go," he said slyly, handing her the shoes.

Elena couldn't do anything but smile at him, her eyes wide. "Thanks," she said.

He just shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He then outstretched his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Damon."

Elena accepted his hand, shaking it. She got a strange giddy feeling in her stomach when their hands touched. "Damon," she repeated, liking the way his name slipped off of her tongue. "I'm Elena."

"Nice to meet you," he said, his eyes roaming over her, head to toe. She swallowed.

"You too." Elena let go of Damon's hands and examined his face. "I'll see you around?"

"Yes," he replied. "I hope so."

Elena then started walking down the street, Damon standing there watching her until she had disappeared into the darkness.

Yes, she really wanted to see him again.

**Chapter 2**

_Katherine, _Damon thought as he walked to the boarding house. Elena looked so much like _Katherine. _The resemblance was uncanny.

He had been watching Elena for about a week. He _knew _she wasn't Katherine, although they were extremely similar. Their faceswere the same, their hair was the same. One thing that was different, though, was the eyes.

Katherine's eyes were light brown, simple. Nothing special about them. Elena's were… amazing.

Elena's eyes were a rich brown, like milk chocolate. They were filled with a curiosity and a gentleness that Katherine never had. Damon _really _wanted to see those eyes again. He just hoped he wanted Elena for the right reasons…

At the moment he wasn't sure. He'd have to find out.

…

After endless hours of talking with her mom, Elena was feeling less guilty about her break up with Matt. Now, she just wanted to be alone and think about her night. She pulled out her diary and began to write freely.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was tough. I had to break up with Matt. I feel really bad. I know he really cared about me, but it didn't feel…passionate. I just hope he understands. Mom told me that everything will work out one way or another._

_I also met a guy today. I left the grill and broke my heel while running- don't even ask why I was running in Stilettos. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Anyway, he helped me take my shoes off and introduced himself. His name was Damon. _

_He made me feel special… he looked at me like I was the only person in the world. I wonder how many girls have thought the same thing about him…_

_Wow! I'm already getting jealous, and I hardly know the guy. I'm totally overreacting. I met him a few hours ago, and I bet he has a girlfriend (a guy that gorgeous does NOT stay single). Chances are I'll never even see him again. But, oh God, I hope I do._

_Whatever. I'm tired and all worked up… I should be getting to bed._

_-Elena_

She slowly shut her journal, getting into bed, still thinking about the mystery guy, Damon, as she drifted off to sleep.

Elena woke up the next morning, to the sound of her phone vibrating. She checked her cell, realizing she had received a text.

_Meet me Grille. –Bonnie_

She smiled and immediately texted back. _Meet u noon. –El_

_K- Bonnie_

Elena checked her clock. It was ten o' clock in the morning. She slowly stood up, flexing her tense muscles.

She put on a black button down shirt with a jean miniskirt, wearing navy blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Elena's hair fell on her shoulders in a sea of tumbling curls.

She took one glance at the mirror before walking outside

Elena arrived at Mystic Grill, searching for her best friend. Bonnie was late, as usual. So, she decided to get a booth.

Once she was seated, Elena ordered a soda and waited for her friend anxiously. She sighed, texting bonnie.

_Where r u?_

_Running late. B there in 20._

Elena rolled her eyes. Just when she was about to reply, someone familiar walked through the doors of the restaurant.

It was Damon, the guy from last night. She gasped, and he turned his head in her direction, smirking. Elena's breath hitched when he started walking closer to her.

"Hey," she said kindly as he approached her.

"Nice to see you again," he greeted. "It's Elena, right?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "That's me. You're Damon?" Of course she remembered his name, but just stating it would have been the wrong thing to say. She knew it.

He grinned back. "That's _me._"

Elena then noticed he was still standing by the table. "Would you like to sit here? Umm, my friend is running late…"

He immediately took a seat in the booth across from her. "So, are you new here?" she asked after a while, sipping her coke.

"Nah, I'm just visiting….family."

"Oh," Elena said, intrigued. "How long are you staying?"

"A few weeks," he said simply, looking into Elena's eyes in a way that made her heart melt. His eyes examined her outfit, and he looked impressed. She blushed slightly.

Suddenly, the waitress showed up, only paying attention to Damon. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked him, playing with her hair.

"Scotch," he said indifferently. The waitress walked away annoyed. Within a few minutes, she returned with his drink. Damon took a large sip as she walked away.

Elena giggled. "What?" Damon asked, putting the glass down.

She just smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm 21," he said, answering her silent question with a grin. "I can drink. Don't worry. Nothing illegal here, darling."

Elena just laughed. She suddenly felt very young, very small. "I see," she said, her voice flirtatious.

"I'd love to see the town again," he commented. "Maybe you could show me around some time." His voice was cocky, but still perfectly grounded. How did he _do _that?

Elena was a little shocked at first, but jumped on the opportunity. "Umm, yeah. Sure. Any time."

"Great," he said, flirting with his eyes. His perfect, blue, clear, eyes.

Elena smiled, and they continued their conversation. He really wanted to know about her. It made her feel special. Cared for.

She was completely happy like this.

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie arrived at Mystic Grill, searching for her best friend. She had heard about Elena's break up with Matt, and wanted the details.

She was shocked to see Elena sitting in a booth, with another guy. His back wasn't facing her, but Bonnie could just tell that he was attractive from Elena's flirty laughs. He was obviously charming her.

Bonnie took out her cell phone, texting Elena.

_Moved on that quickly?_

Elena instantly replied. _Not wat it looks like_

She rolled her eyes. _Watev. Gimme details l8r… I won't interrupt u n prince charming ther_

_K… sry… ttyl, I'll m8k it up 2 u _Elena wrote back. Bonnie chuckled for a short moment and headed out to town.

…

"No _way! _You could sit through all of the _Saw _movies without looking away?" Elena asked through her laughter.

"You _couldn't?" _He joked. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Nope," she admitted. "Those games are just plain _cruel… _But I _love _them for some reason!"

Damon eyed her mischievously. "You like horror flicks, do you?" Elena nodded, smiling. "My kind of girl."

Elena face turned bright red. She grinned. "Well that's why you watch a scary movie, isn't it? Because you want that thrill?"

Damon looked impressed. "Yeah… I've never thought about it that way. You're right." He furrowed his brows a bit, trying to figure her out. Part of his face told Elena that he _wanted _to figure her out.

She suddenly came up with an idea, opening her mouth, but no words would come. She was suddenly very self conscious. "Uh, maybe we could go to the movies some time. You wanted me to show you the town right?"

He grinned. "I'd _love _that. There's another _Saw _movie out…"

"Yes. It's the sixth or seventh one," she said, chuckling, when she noticed the time. "Oh my God! I have to go…my parents will _kill _me if I break curfew! I'll meet you at the movies tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," Damon said, his voice cocky. "I'll meet you there at one."

"'Kay," Elena agreed, waving as she walked out the door.

No, Damon thought. This girl wasn't Katherine. She was better.

He continued thinking about this as he reached the boarding house. Zach was sitting on the couch when he walked through the door.

"Hey, Zach," Damon said indifferently. "Why the extra broody look?"

"Someone stopped by for you today," Zach explained. "He wanted to be invited in."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not!" Zach replied, sounding insulted.

Damon, not wanting to continue the conversation, walked upstairs. When he reached his dark room, Damon's cell phone rang.

The caller ID was unknown. He immediately picked up the phone. "Whaaaat?" he asked.

"I see your phone greetings haven't changed over the years."

That voice was one that Damon would always remember.

"Jonah," he stated, his voice flat.

_**I know, this chapter is sort of short… but there's LOTS of drama to come! What do you think? Thanks!**_


	2. Friends or Enemies

_**Author's note:  
Before I start, I would just like to let you all know that someone informed me that my story is similar to one written by ****Niadk, which I had never read before. Just to clear this up, I did not copy Niadk and she did not copy me. We both had the same idea. Now, without further ado... PART 2!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

"Jonah," Damon sighed.

"Nice to speak with you, Buddy!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I wish. What do you want?"

"Well that's a nice way to speak to your only friend," Jonah said on the other line. Damon grunted.

"I have no friends."

"Whatever. I'll see you 'round town," Jonah said, his voice cocky. Damon just rolled his eyes again.

Jonah was a vampire that Damon met in the '80's. They both lived in the same town for a while, going to the same parties. He was the closest thing that Damon had to a friend. But no, he wouldn't exactly call Jonah a friend. Jonah was obsessive and immature, although he was over two hundred years old.

And now, he was in town. Perfect.

...

The next day, Elena sat in her room, brushing out her hair. She was going to meet with Damon in less than a half hour.

It wasn't a date; she knew that, but still. Any girl would _die _to have the opportunity to go to the movies with Damon. He was…. God, he was _everything: _confident, charming… and absolutely _gorgeous. _

His eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen, and his hair was perfect: dark and jet straight.

Elena instantly grabbed her keys, excited to see him again.

She arrived at the movies shortly. Damon was standing by his car, waiting. Elena parked next to him. His dark brown hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and those blue eyes were still shining through his Ray Bans.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she greeted, as they walked to the movies. "You know, you're never gonna hear the end of it if you look away _once _in this movie!" Elena chuckled as they went through the door.

"Tough crowd," he joked. "I _won't _look away."

"We'll see," Elena said. Damon liked her fun, carefree attitude.

They walked up to the ticket booth, laughing. "Two for _Saw,_" Damon said, handing the employee a huge wad of cash. He didn't bother to even wait for the change and grabbed their tickets.

"I'd like to see how _you _react to this movie," Damon said as they walked to the theater.

"Well, unlike you, I actually don't mind showing my emotions in a movie," she replied playfully. Damon pretended to act hurt.

"Ouch!" he shouted, which made Elena laugh. He just smirked. She was so _cute _when she giggled.

They quickly grabbed their seats just as the movie began.

...

Elena was sitting on the edge of her seat throughout the whole flick, gasping whenever something sudden happened. To be honest, Damon wasn't really watching the movie; he was watching _her. _Elena looked so involved with _Saw. _It was adorable. She would jump, and mumble things under her breath, like "_Don't go in the closet…" _And whenever suspense was building, Elena would slowly inch closer to him, with that smile still plastered on her face…

Then he laughed out loud. Suddenly, Elena turned to face him, grinning. " Wait. Are you actually _enjoying _this?" he asked.

Elena shrugged. "I guess. Like I said, these movies are fun. Well, they are _after _you finish watching."

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "That made _no _sense at all."

She laughed too, when she suddenly stopped, getting lost in the depths of his eyes.

The moment could have lasted forever, but the loud movie took the two out of the moment. Elena awkwardly looked away, paying full attention to the movie.

Some time later in the movie, the main character was attacked, causing everyone in the theater to jump. Damon gasped too. And Elena, well, she acted on impulse.

She hopped back in her seat, gripping Damon by the shirt. She stayed like that for a good thirty seconds. Damon smirked at her once Elena realized what she was doing. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it."

The movie was over far too quickly.

...

In the parking lot, Elena was still excited about the movie. "Okay, I _heard _you gasp at least once!"

Damon sighed. "You would be too if some girl just randomly attacked you!"

Elena raised her eyebrows at him. "That's not why you gasped."

"Think what you want, Elena."

Then, Damon snuck behind her, his face sinister. Before Elena could even register that Damon was gone, he whispered in her ear, "_Hello, Elena. I want to play a game…"_

She instantly jumped, and turned around to face him. Damon started cracking up from the look on her face, and Elena did too.

"Jerk!" she joked, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Oh, darling, I've been called _much _worse," he commented, snickering. She smiled back.

They definitely had chemistry. No doubt about it.

**Chapter 5**

A week after Elena's movie with Damon, Bonnie was on the phone with her, begging for details. She had already heard that Elena had been out with this guy more than once. "Are you _kidding _me?" she squealed on the phone. "Are you really over Matt already?"

Elena sighed through the phone. "I don't know. It's not like that. He's just a friend."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Elena and this guy had been hanging out every day from what Elena told her. "Doesn't sound like it. You went to the _movies _with him!"

"Yes, I did," Elena confirmed. "But we went to see _Saw. _I don't have a rebound guy, Bonnie."

Bonnie chuckled. "Wow. Some hopeless romantic this guy must be, if he took you to _Saw!_" she said sarcastically. "Wait a sec. Caroline's calling. I'll put it on three way."

Bonnie pressed the send button. "Hey Car."

"Hi Caroline," Elena also said.

"Oh my God, Elena," Caroline automatically said. "What happened with this guy you met? What's his name?"

"His name is…"

"Wait!" Bonnie interrupted, looking at her television. "Guys, turn on channel six. Someone was killed!"

Bonnie could hear her friends turning on their televisions. "Oh my…" Caroline mumbled while watching the news.

Elena gasped. "That's Gina Brownstein. She's a senior… She was in my study hall! She's dead?"

"Guess so…" Caroline confirmed, a little shaken up.

"They're saying it's an animal attack," Bonnie explained, feeling something bad in the pit of her stomach. "I _feel _something," she said suddenly, in a monotone voice that sounded unfamiliar. "Death is close. Close to all of us. Death will find you soon. Death will alter your life. It will be sudden and you will die on the inside. You will leave _him _heartbroken. You will be alone. Death will change you. Forever."

Elena and Caroline froze. "Wait… Bonnie, do you mind telling us who you're talking about?"

Bonnie, in her hazy state, just hung up the phone. The second she did, everything was paced regularly again. The weirdest part was that she had no idea what she had just said to her friends.

Bonnie's words sent shivers down Elena's spine, and her phone connection was instantly lost. That was creepy.

Elena decided to walk downstairs. She'd feel less stressed with her parents comforting her.

...

Elena walked down the staircase, finding her mom sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy. "Hey Mom, Jer."

They both grinned at her as Elena took a seat at the counter with a glass of water.

"So…" her mom said after a while. "Are you ready for your audition tonight?"

Elena froze. "_What?" _she asked, her heart speeding up. "Repeat that!"

"Remember? Your audition for _Fame…_"

Elena sighed. "Oh my God. I completely forgot about that!"

Her mother looked disappointed. "Well Elena, it's not too late to cancel."

And then Elena remembered how important this yearly local theater show was to her mom. Her mother, Miranda Gilbert, was the star of the many local shows. Unfortunately, Elena wasn't that gifted, but she knew it would make her mom happy if she at least auditioned. And she loved to make her smile.

"No!" Elena said. "I'll… go find a partner. Thanks for reminding me!" And then Elena darted upstairs, grabbing her cell phone.

She found Damon in the contact list of her phone, and immediately sent him a text.

_Flipping out… I need a huge favor! Meet me. Grill. ASAP_

She received a text seconds later. _On my way. Wat am I getting myself in2?_

_ Tell u ther._

_...  
_

Damon arrived at Mystic Grille, noticing Elena was standing by the bar, pacing. He walked up to her and she sighed.

"What's the problem?" he asked, his voice urgent.

Elena chuckled a little. "It's not an emergency, but I need help. And you're not going to like it."

"Well, what is it? And Elena, I promise you, as long as _you're _there with me, I'll enjoy myself," he replied with a smirk.

"Is this all you do in your spare time?" she asked him jokingly. "Flirt with every person you see?"

"Oh, c'mon!" he said, closing his eyes, smiling, then he opened his eyes again, doing that 'eye thing' she loved to hate. "I flirt _and _charm the ladies. You know it."

"Yeah, whatever," she laughed. "I _really _need your help!"

"Just tell me what you want," he demanded, keeping cool.

"I need someone to audition with me for the local play."

He paused, and started cracking up, until he noticed Elena wasn't laughing back. "Wait. You're _serious_?"

She nodded helplessly, her eyes solemn. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl who would go off auditioning for musicals."

"Yeah," Elena agreed. "You're right. It's for my mom. _Please?"_

He took a deep breath. "What exactly would we have to do?"

She looked at him, with brown eyes full of hope. "We come in and sing them a song with self choreography."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you _kidding _me? There's no way I'm prancing around a stage acting like a singing… daisy!"

Elena giggled slightly. "A singing daisy, Damon? Really? As a matter of fact, no. It's a deep, emotional song I had planned. And it doesn't involve much dancing, which is why I picked it."

He was still unsure about this. "What song?"

"_As Long as You're Mine, _from _Wicked_," she told him, her face blushing slightly.

Damon raised his eyebrows. Although he was not into musicals, he once used a girl as his blood supply, who was acting in the production, and he knew the story line. "Wait, that's the part where they're singing and embracing the entire time…"

Elena looked away sheepishly and nodded. "Uh, Yes."

He was suddenly intrigued at the idea of holding Elena close to him. But he did _not _want anyone to see him on stage; it just didn't fit his bad boy demeanor. But when Elena looked at him with such _hopeful _eyes…

"Fine," he said, embarrassed. "I'll do it. For your mom…"

Elena beamed at Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick, friendly hug. Unfortunately, there was nothing romantic about this hug. Just two friends. "Thank you _so _much, Damon! You're the best!"

"I know," he groaned, returning the hug. Elena smirked at him.

What was wrong with Damon? How was Elena _doing _this to him? He was about to go _die _of embarrassment just for the sake of holding her? He didn't care… as long as they could have a moment, and hopefully, Damon thought, become more than friends.

And even _Damon_ had to admit it. Yes, this _was _a tantalizing idea… holding Elena in his arms and serenading her…

And Elena was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**What do you guys think? Bonnie's having these weird feelings, and someone has been killed! Also, I'm sure you can imagine that the next chapter is going to be full of lots of Delena! Keep checking back in! **_

_**Please comment/review! They're the highlight of my day! **_

_**Thanks!  
**_


	3. Dangerous Feelings

**Chapter 6**

Elena and Damon walked into the theatre, shoulder to shoulder. "Calm down. I got it. I hug you… you hug me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "We kiss… it's a very simple number."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Damon. Nice try, though."

He just chuckled. "It was worth a shot." Elena just looked at him. "Don't worry about it. We'll improvise if we have to."

"Can you _please _stop with the flirty little comments for two minutes?" Elena snapped. As much as she _wished _Damon was serious about wanting to kiss her, she knew it was just an act he played with every girl he saw.

"Fine. Just follow my lead."

They slowly walked up to the stage, facing the directors, Elena stepping forward.

"Hello. My name is Elena Gilbert. I will be performing _As Long As You're Mine _from _Wicked the Musical _with my partner, Damon."

They nodded, looking at the music director who started playing the introduction.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked up to Damon who was on his knees. When she approached him she did the same. And then the time came to sing. Damon placed his hands on her waist while she held the back of his neck. She was amazed that she could even remember the lyrics once their eyes locked.

"_Kiss me too fiercely._

_Hold me too tight._

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight."_

He wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, stroking her cheek. After a swallow she continued:

"_My wildest dreamings could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me."_

She smiled at Damon, bringing both of them back to their feet, hand in hand. He smiled back. He wasn't sure if Elena was in character, or she was actually enjoying this.

"_But just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine…"_

The rest of the words were muffled in Damon's ears, for he was shocked by the way Elena looked at him. Soon, it was his turn to sing, so he walked behind Elena and hugged her from the back, his lips at the portal of her ear…

"_Maybe I'm brainless._

_Maybe I'm wise. _

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes._

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell._

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's 'up' that I fell."_

And then they started singing together, hand in hand, lost in each other's eyes. But the scary part was that they weren't acting.

The song was over too quickly until they were left only with the final dialogue, the part where their faces grew closer and closer, until she suddenly pulled away, looking in another direction.

_"What is it?" _he asked, holding the side of her face.

_"It's just… for the first time, I feel… wicked." _Elena was _supposed _to kiss him then, but she just hugged him, a romantic embrace.

"Thank you," the music director said. "We'll call you with casting info."

Elena and Damon nodded, walking away.

Elena sighed. She felt awkward, but Damon looked unaffected. Two friends _don't _act like that. She looked at him through long lashes.

"What do you think they're saying right now?" Elena asked, referring to the directors of the show.

Damon smirked, and imitated a female's voice. "Oh my God! Who was that insanely hot guy who played Fiyero?"

Elena laughed. "Keep dreaming." She nudged him in the stomach playfully. "I don't think we're getting a part. I was really nervous."

"And we got a little carried away, don't you think?" Damon said with a grin. He liked making Elena feel uncomfortable, because her cheeks burned bright red and all of her feelings would surface her big, brown eyes.

Suddenly, a man was walking toward them. He looked barely sixteen, with red hair. But no, this was not an auburn shade. His hair was actually _red. _Blood red.

And he was staring at her friend. "Damon!" the mysterious man said.

"Jonah…" Damon stated, somewhat annoyed, somewhat happy.

"You two know each other?" Elena asked, looking at Damon.

"Uh, he's an old friend," Damon explained, still looking at Jonah.

Then Jonah turned his attention to Elena, looking her up and down. "I'm sorry," he said, extending a pale hand. "I'm Jonah. You must be Damon's girlfriend."

Elena accepted his hand, shaking it. She chuckled too. "No. Damon and I are just friends."

Jonah raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. He kissed her hand. "Oh," was all he said.

Damon noticed the way Jonah was looking at Elena, and grabbed her gently by the forearm. "It's getting late. I'll give you a ride home."

She nodded. "That would be nice." Elena then turned her attention to his strange friend. "I'll see you around."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," Damon said, sounding annoyed as he began walking away with Elena. "I'll catch up with you later, Jonah."

"Cool," Jonah commented, not listening. He was still looking at Elena. But she was looking at Damon.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After Elena was safely in her house, Damon went back to the boarding house. Zach was sitting on the couch, as usual, watching TV.

"You _killed _someone?" Zach immediately asked, pointing to the television.

"Wasn't me!" he said, imitating a little kid caught being blamed for something they didn't do. "Oh. By the way. Some freaky guy is gonna stop by. Make sure you invite him in."

"He's a vampire?" Zach asked.

"No," Damon replied sarcastically. "It's Lady Gaga. Of course it's a vampire! Why the hell would I tell you to invite a _human _inside when they could just walk right in?"

"Whatever," he murmured as Damon walked up the stairs.

...

Ten minutes later, Jonah arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. After the human invited him in, he walked upstairs until he heard Damon in one of the rooms.

Damon was sitting on his bed, listening to music, when he noticed Jonah in the doorway. He took the ear buds out and just stared.

"You know, that human who's watching your house looks a lot like Bradley Cooper," Jonah said randomly, just because he knew it would only annoy Damon. "Oh! Hey, friend!"

"Stop saying that," he replied flatly.

As much as Damon hated to admit it, Jonah _was _a friend. They saw each other every decade or so, going to a few parties. Heck, Damon probably saw Jonah more than he even saw his own _brother, _Stefan.

Stefan was a strange vampire. He only fed off of animals nowadays, which Damon didn't find fun at all. He didn't really _care _about where his brother was, as long as he wasn't there to get between him and Elena, just like Katherine…

"You know you _love _me, Dude," Jonah said, taking Damon out of his distant thoughts.

Damon just chuckled. "Think what you want, '_Dude'._"

Jonah just shrugged. "Your hair's different," he said. "I liked you better with a mullet. Even though you were the one who told me not to follow fads... you hypocrite."

"Yes," Damon agreed. "Don't follow fads. That's how I learned. Hey! Look who's talking. What did you _do _to your hair, Jonah? It looks like someone spilled cranberry juice all over your head."

"I wanted to stand out. I'm thinking of adding a different color at the ends. The ladies love colorful hair!"

"Sure they do…"

"Hey, you're girlfriend seemed to like it."

Damon went rigid with those words. "No, trust me. She was probably looking at you like you had a big neon light on the top of your head… oh, wait! Too late. And… ummm….She's… uh… not my… girlfriend."

"I know," Jonah stated. "Man, dude. She's _hot. _Not just pretty. That girl is _hot._"

"She has a name, you know," Damon commented bitterly. He didn't like the fact that Jonah was talking about Elena like this.

"Fine. Elena. Happy?"

He nodded. Jonah rolled his eyes. "How'd you even get a girl like that to come _near _you, D?"

"Because I'm so amazing!" he replied cockily, with the trademark Damon smirk.

"Sure…" Jonah walked around, examining Damon's room. Then he looked at the drawer, and _froze. _He walked back over to Damon, holding an old photo.

"You're _obviously _in love with Elena, dude. You've got a picture of her on your drawer!"

Damon scratched the back of his head. "That's…. not Elena. Check the label."

Jonah followed his orders. And then a look of pure bewilderment crossed his face. "Who's Katherine?"

"The girl who turned me."

"Wait… are you using Elena as some cheap replacement for this girl? That's just _sick!_"

"No… of course not!"

Jonah raised an eyebrow at his friend. "So, you're telling me that you hanging out with Elena has _nothing _to do with this… Katherine chick?"

Damon had to think about his answer for a minute. "No... I don't know!"

"That's _cruel! _Poor girl!"

Damon sighed. "Jonah, can you leave? I don't need this right now."

And then he was gone, leaving Damon alone, and very confused.

He _had _to think about this. Elena was _not _Katherine. She was the opposite of everything Katherine was. Katherine was dark, Elena was light. Katherine was light, Elena was day.

But they had one thing in common.

Katherine was beautiful in every way, shape, and form. So was Elena.

Damon had a _lot _to think about. He needed time.

* * *

**(4 days later)**

"Hey Damon. It's me again. Call me back when you get this. I haven't talked to you in a while. Is there anything wrong? Just please… call." Elena hung up her cell phone. She hadn't spoken with Damon since the audition. He had disappeared from the Grille and wasn't returning her calls or texts.

That made her upset. Why was he avoiding her like this? Did she do something wrong? Maybe Damon was tired of her. Maybe the audition was too awkward for him…

As Elena tried to figure this out, someone knocked on the door. She immediately hopped off of the couch. She didn't want to answer the door. She was home alone, and didn't really feel like socializing. But the knocks would not stop. Whoever was banging on the door had something urgent to say.

So, she opened it, and saw him.

Damon was standing there, his eyes wide at the sight of her. And he looked _nervous, _an emotion that rarely came across his features.

...

_This is it, _Damon thought, when he saw Elena's alarmed expression as she answered the door. He smiled at her, but it was a weak attempt.

"Hello, Elena," he said sheepishly.

"Damon? Where have you been?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just had some stuff to think about. Well, a lot of stuff actually."

"What kind of _stuff_?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"It's not important," he said simply looking in her beautiful brown eyes. "I was wondering if we could talk…"

Elena's eyed widened for a moment, but then her face fell. She was afraid of what was coming. She was scared that her heart would break tonight.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in."

"Actually I was thinking that I could take you somewhere, if that's okay with you?" he suggested, stepping aside for Elena to come out.

"No problem… Let me just grab my stuff," she told him, concerned.

Elena returned shortly, and he led her into the woods.

He had made a decision. He had put all of his thoughts to rest. And it was time for him to tell Elena about his choice.

He just hoped that she would accept it…

* * *

**Author's note**

_**Ahhhhh! Sorry for the cliffhanger! What do you think? Damon has finally put his confusion to rest…. And he knows what to do now! What do you think? Please Review! I love getting comments!**_

_**Highlight of my day! Love ya!  
**_


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 8**

Damon grabbed Elena's hand, dragging her into the darkness of the trees. He felt her hand grip his tighter as they went deeper.

"Uh, Damon?" Elena asked, confused. "Would you mind telling me where we're going."

He grinned. "Just wait. It's a surprise," he told her, his voice cool. He stopped in his tracks for a moment when Elena squeezed his hand tighter. Only _she _could do that. He sure hoped Elena would understand everything he was going to tell her.

"Do you even _know _where we're going?" she asked, a little annoyed. He couldn't blame her. Damon had completely shut Elena out of his life for a few days, and now here he was, wanting to hang out with her.

"Don't I always?" Damon said wryly. He noticed that Elena was actually smiling back at him now. That made him feel strange on the inside. _Warm. _

After multiple twists and turns on their path, they arrived in a clearing. It was completely empty, except for the colorful flowers covering the forest floor.

Damon turned his attention to Elena, not wanting to miss a _second _of her reaction. The first expression that came across her face was awe. The next was excitement. And, with a sudden wildness of her heart, Elena ran through the meadow, spinning around. She looked _so _beautiful when she turned, her beautiful brown hair flying everywhere.

"This is simply… beautiful!" she exclaimed, running back to Damon, who bent over beside her, picking up the largest daisy in sight. After taking a deep breath, he handed Elena the flower. She instantly accepted it, bewildered.

"I thought you'd like it…" he stated, looking at Elena through his lashes. And then their eyes locked. And stayed like that. He instantly tangled his hand with hers, that was holding the flower so tightly. Damon used his other hand to stroke Elena's hair gently. He didn't know _what _possessed him to do that, but he was glad he did. It felt _right. _He could hear Elena's heart beat skip, but after a while, she stepped away.

"I could tell this place would make you happy," Damon said, still frazzled about their moment, and then he remembered why they were there in the first place. "Elena…"

She looked up at his pale blue eyes, her concerned expression returning. "What, Damon?"

"I brought you here so we could talk."

And then she nodded at him, her eyes already hurting. Damon felt like he had broken her fragile heart without saying anything. "Of course, Damon," she said with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

Damon couldn't stand this. Elena was hurting inside, and it was his fault. She was probably jumping to conclusions about his thoughts, thinking he wanted to leave.

That was the exact opposite of everything he was going to do. He _had _to show Elena this, so he wrapped his arm around her waist. His hold on her wasn't strong; she could have escaped his arms.

She didn't.

She just looked at Damon with eyes full of confusion… and now, hope.

After sighing, Damon got the nerves to tell Elena what was bothering him. "I met you, and grew closer to you, because I thought you looked like someone…"

Elena's lips parted for a moment. Damon felt terrible. He had brought Elena's hopes up, only to crush them. The only thing that escaped from her lips, was, "Damon…"

Damon didn't like the way Elena said his name. It was as if she was only going to say it one more time in her life.

Then Damon's eyes clouded. "Someone I loved… a _very _long time ago."

Elena gasped. "You _used _me?"

He just continued. "But then I got to know _you. _And I realized you're _nothing _like Katherine. You're better than her."

Elena seemed to soften at his words, but he couldn't blame her for being so upset. She spun around, now looking up at Damon's face while he lowered his head to stare into her chocolate orbs. They were standing close now, and he still hadn't released his grip on her waist.

"You're not her," Damon explained, his voice full of a softness he wasn't used to using. "I know that; I always did, but I need you to _trust _me when I say I'm over her. I mean, I'm not sure if I was completely over Katherine when I met you, but now I'm positive."

Elena didn't know what to say; she just looked _everywhere_, avoiding Damon's gaze. Eventually, his fingers found her chin, pulling Elena back up to his eyes. "Why?" she asked, after a while.

"Because I'd rather have you," Damon stated sincerely. He took another small step closer to Elena. There was no space between them now, and she had no choice but to stare at his face.

"Why did you have to tell me this tonight?" she whispered. Damon could feel her breath on his face now. That's how close they were.

Damon shrugged. He had _so _many reasons, but only one thing escaped his lips. "I'm sick of lying."

And then, no words were needed. Elena's eyes locked with his, the world stopping. She _knew _he was telling the truth. She didn't know how. She could just tell.

He leaned in to her a little, pressing his forehead against hers. Damon wanted to kiss her with all of his heart, but he wasn't sure if Elena did. After all, he had told her so much…

And then his thoughts were cleared when he felt Elena's lips crash upon his. And then something coursed through his body. It felt like an electric shock, but a _good _one, and he could tell that Elena felt it too, but she wasn't letting go.

He wasn't either.

Kissing Elena was everything. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not once did Katherine, Stefan, or Jonah cross his mind. He could only think one word:

_Elena. _

He held the side of her face, Elena wrapping both arms around his waist. This was how it was meant to be. Just the two of them.

And then a strange feeling came across Damon. It was something that had never crossed his mind before…

He was _scared _to stop kissing her. He needed her, body and soul.

After a while, Elena had to pull away for oxygen, but she did not release her hold on him. She was breathing _Damon's _air. Nothing could be better.

"I'm not mad at you," Elena told him. Damon sat on the forest floor and she sat with him, cuddling into his arms. "I understand."

And Elena _did _understand. That was the best part. The fiery passion of their kiss was enough to prove anything. She was amazed by how quickly they could go from unlikely friends to... _this._

"That was strange timing…" Damon trailed off, referring to the kiss. She had caught him off guard. But he liked it.

"Well, I wanted to _show _you that I know that you know that we both know I'm not Katherine, you know?" Elena replied. Damon laughed at her mixed sentence, and how cute Elena was in general. And now, she was his.

Elena lied on the ground, putting her hands behind her head. She was watching the stars, still giddy over her kiss with Damon.

Damon rested next to her, grabbing Elena by the waist and let her head rest on his stomach. He _did _have to admit, this had all happened so fast. But he didn't care at all.

After a while, Elena turned around so that she was facing Damon, her elbows resting on his chest. "We'll have to keep this relationship a secret," she whispered, trapping his gaze with her own. "My parents would freak if they found out I'm dating an older guy."

Damon placed cool lips on Elena's forehead. If only she actually knew how old he was… "Fine with me," he mumbled.

And then Elena grabbed the sides of Damon's face, letting their lips collide once again. They pulled away far too quickly, and just talked until Elena had to get home.

As soon as Elena was safely in her room, and _alone, _she opened her diary, pen in hand. She had a lot to write about. And this was how she labeled the entry:

_Damon_

_February 23, 2009_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Damon walked down the stairs the next morning, his hair disheveled. He was still in shock over what had happened the previous night. He kissed Elena, and enjoyed it.

But now, she was gone, and he felt incomplete. How strange.

Damon did the only thing that was of any interest to him. He picked up his cell phone and sent Elena a text.

_What r u doing?_

She replied a few minutes later. _Nothing. =( Bored._

_Me 2... Meet me? _He typed anxiously. What was up with him? He usually didn't feel so _drawn _to someone, so empty without them.

This time, Elena immediately replied. _Yeah! Where?_

_Grille?_

_Great! See ya then, secret BF :)_

Damon smirked after reading Elena's message. _Can't wait._

...

Elena got to Mystic Grill after reading Damon's text. Of course Damon was already there, waiting. He immediately noticed Elena and approached her.

"Hi," Elena said, somewhat speechless. He was so _gorgeous, _with his dark brown hair falling everywhere. Damon looked absolutely amazing in his leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath How could this amazing man actually care about her?

It was surreal.

Elena's breath hitched when he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning, Princess," Damon whispered in Elena's ear. She laughed at the nickname, turning her head to face him.

"We're using pet names, are we?" she chuckled, turning her head again, Damon pulling her closer. It was strange how their relationship had evolved after one kiss. It was as if their chemistry had been a time bomb, waiting to explode.

They were both happy that it did.

"So..." Damon said as they reached the booth. His arm was now around Elena's waist, her head resting on his shoulder. "Where am I taking you tonight?"

Elena raised her head to look at Damon's face, searching for honesty. And it was there. "You mean, a date?" she asked, shocked but impressed.

"Isn't that what couples do nowadays?" he said with his usual trademark smile. Elena chuckled.

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy who would go out on a date," she explained, but Damon only pulled her closer.

"I'm taking you on a date. End of story." His voice had the tones of mockery, but he wasn't taking no for an answer; Elena knew that.

"Fine, _Dad_," she joked. Damon laughed too, and then their eyes locked. He pressed his forehead against Elena's slowly. It was just like last night, the way their faces slowly inched closer, Elena forgetting to breathe. The way her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips, then back up again...

But this time, _Damon_ wanted to be the one to kiss _her_.

And then the moment came. He leaned in even closer, a smile playing on the corner of Elena's lips... he was only an inch away when...

"Hey guys!"

Damon and Elena both snapped their heads up, a small snarl escaping Damon's lips. Luckily Elena didn't hear it. But her eyes flashed over to another head, a bright red one.

"Jonah..." Damon sighed, highly annoyed.

Jonah walked up to them. "Mind if I sit?" Jonah asked, trying to get in the middle of their moment. Damon rolled his eyes, and nodded to the booth across from them. "So, are you guys a _'thing' _now or what?"

Damon merely tightened his grip on Elena. He noticed the way Jonah was looking at her, and he didn't like it one bit.

His friend's little "crush" on Elena was beginning to get out of hand. Damon _knew _Jonah. He was obsessive, just like any other vampire. Once Jonah set his mind to something, it was his mission.

And his mission was currently Elena Gilbert.

**Author's Note:**

_**Well, Elena and Damon are a couple now... I hope things don't seem too rushed with them! But they have intense chemistry and they're not hiding it any more! Give me your feedback!**_

_**Also, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update because my laptop broke! But I'm using another computer, but it just feels kinda different...LOL**_

_**Also, here's a little something that Damon said that you might want to remember from "Five Years"**_

'"_**Today is February 23," he stated, looking at her. "It's also the day of our first kiss. I wanted to do this today, because February twenty-third was the day I fell in love with you."'**_

_**Hmmm…. Please comment!**_


	5. Date Night

**Chapter 10**

Jonah sat with Elena and Damon . He was directly across from her, and his friend was very tense.

"So, Elena. What do you do in your free time?" Jonah asked, intrigued by her. She was so beautiful, and he was amazed how calm she was, considering how stressed out Damon was.

"I don't really have a _lot _of free time," she explained honestly. "If I'm not cheerleading or at school, I'm here."

Damon looked impressed. "You're a cheerleader?" He turned his head to face Elena, and she did the same.

"Yup," she giggled, bringing her face closer to Damon's, by holding the bottom of his chin. Their eyes locked for a moment, and they didn't even look at Jonah when he started talking.

"That's really cool," Jonah said, trying to get Elena's attention. She didn't look up. He was beginning to get jealous. He was _going _to have Elena by the end of the week.

He promised himself this. And Jonah _always _kept his promises...

"Yeah, it is," Damon whispered, his forehead against hers. Their noses were barely touching.

Jonah grunted, annoyed. "I'd love to watch you sometime," he added in a final attempt. Nope. Elena was too far gone. If only Jonah could have that effect on her...

"Mmmhmm," Damon said, chuckling. Elena laughed too.

_God! New couples are so annoying! _Jonah thought bitterly with a roll of his eyes. He would have to wait a little while until Elena could actually come to her senses and see past Damon.

"Whatever," Jonah mumbled, standing up. "I'll leave you two alone.

He didn't wait for a response. He just walked away. He didn't want to see Elena cuddling with his only friend.

Thanks to his vampire hearing, Jonah could hear Damon whisper to Elena, "Now where were we?"

And then Jonah could see from the corner of his eye that they were kissing. Perfect.

Oh, well. He still couldn't wait to see Damon's face when he stole his girl... again. It would be priceless.

...

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six. Wear something nice," Damon instructed on the phone. He was talking with Elena about their date.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, laughing on the other end.

"Well, Miss Curiosity, if I told you it wouldn't ne a surprise, now would it?"

"Whatever. I'll see you at seven." Damon smirked, but it slowly faded into a look of confusion when the realization hit him of what he was doing.

He was actually going on a date. With a human girl, who thought he was human too.

_Wow, _he thought with a smirk. _I'm starting to act all dopey like that Cullen dude._

He froze suddenly when his cell phone started ringing.

Damon didn't recognize the caller ID, but he answered anyway. "Helloooo?"

"Damon?" The voice on the other end was hoarse, but familiar.

"Stefan?" Of all people. Damon was _not _expecting his brother to call.

"Uh, sorry. I accidentally called the wrong contact..." Stefan mumbled, obviously feeling awkward.

"That's it? No 'how are you, Damon?' or 'Nice to talk to you, Damon'?" Damon grinned when he heard Stefan sigh on the other end.

"I'm not playing these games, Damon. I really don't care about which girl you're feeding off of at the moment."

"As a matter of fact, _little _brother, I'm getting ready for a date."

"You expect me to believe you're _dating _someone? Yeah, sure..."

Damon rolled his eyes. Oh, Stefan. Always the pessimist. "Think what you want. Now, as peachy as this conversation has been-" Damon didn't even bother finishing the sentence before hanging up on broody Stefan.

He had a date to get ready for!

* * *

Elena was applying lip gloss when she rushed down the stairs. Her mom and dad were in the living room.

"You look pretty," her dad said, standing up. He stood up, and with a twirl of his hand, motioned for Elena to spin around, so she did.

"You _do _look cute, El," her mom said from the couch.

"Got a date, E?" her dad asked, smiling.

"I'm just going out with a friend," she stated simply.

"Is this friend a boy?" her mom asked slyly.

Elena rolled her eyes, and then the doorbell rang. "I'll talk to you guys later! Love you!" she shouted as she ran outside to greet Damon with a kiss after she shut the door.

"Are you ready to go on our first official date?" Damon asked her. When Elena nodded, he led her to his car.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Elena was sitting in the passenger seat of Damon's red Camaro. They had been driving for about forty-five minutes, talking. Now, the air was filled with a comfortable silence as her hand rested gently in his. Elena inhaled the night air, along with Damon's own intoxicating scent, deepening her relaxed stat. Her eyelids were feeling heavy...

"Don't fall asleep on me!" Damon joked, turning his head to look at her. "We're almost there."

She immediately raised her head. "We are?" And then Elena noticed a sign on the deserted highway.

It said, "Washington DC: 16 miles". And Damon got off at that exit.

"We're going to DC?" she asked, thrilled.

Damon turned his head and gave Elena a smug grin. "The one and only."

Washington DC was the closest city to Mystic Falls; Elena had been there tons of times, but there was something exciting about being there with _Damon._

"What are we gonna do there?" she asked with wide eyes. He laughed at her excitement.

Damon, after taking a deep breath, turned on the stereo. And then he grabbed Elena's hand to the controls.

"Go to CD four," he instructed. Elena followed his orders, somewhat amused, somewhat baffled. When she pressed the "play" button, she waited a few anxious moments, until the song intro began.

It was the song, "_Good Life" _by OneRepublic.

"Oh my god!" she said, impressed. "How'd you know OneRepublic was my favorite band?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena, causing her to smile at him. "You told me at the grille a few weeks ago."

Elena raised _her _eyebrows at him, amazed. "You pay attention," she noted. "Wait... what does OneRep... hold on a second! You are _not _taking me to where I think you're taking me!

"I thought you'd enjoy seeing them live," Damon said coolly, enjoying Elena's reaction. She looked highly impressed, and amazed.

"That is so sweet!" she exclaimed. "But really, you don't have to..."

"Our first date should be one we remember for a while, don't you think?" Damon suggested, but Elena still looked guilty, so Damon tried to excite her. "It's at an exclusive location. It's not a concert in a stadium. They're playing in a five star..."

"How much did you _pay _for this?" she interrupted, while Damon pulled into the parking lot, stopping a few hundred feet before the valet.

He held Elena's face between his hands. "Money's not an object, Elena." But that guilty look on her face would _not _go away. So, he decided to remove her expression with a kiss.

Damon leaned in to her, and Elena immediately let her lips fall upon his. And there it was again: that undeniable spark when their lips touched. The feeling reminded Elena of when she was in Middle School, and shocked her fingers when touching her locker. Except this shock was so much _sweeter. _

Without realizing she had done anything, Elena was sitting on his lap, her arms around Damon's neck while his fingers were tangled in her hair.

Elena had to pull away for breath, and Damon softly began to speak. "The concert's starting soon."

And then Elena finally came back to reality. "Right," she whispered, smiling shyly. Damon smirked too.

After handing the valet his keys, Damon walked into the restaurant, his arm around Elena's waist. They were immediately greeted by a hostess, with light brown, straight hair. "Hello. Welcome to Mira Brownson's, 'Eternity'. Do you have any reservations?"

"Check under Salvatore," Damon replied, never taking his eyes off of Elena, who was looking around the place in wonder. He could _hear _her heart beating quickly, her sweet blood pulsating throughout her...

Without noticing he had moved at all, Damon's nose was against Elena's jaw, inhaling her sweet, addictive scent.

Damon snapped out of his trance once Elena's hand held the side of his face, as if she could somehow _feel _his need for her, and was enjoying it. But he knew that Elena didn't understand any of it. That was one thing she would never be able to know.

But, Oh, He wanted her blood _so _badly...

Once they reached the table, Damon was fine. He didn't know _why _he wanted Elena's blood so badly; he had just fed recently, but there was something alluring about Elena's scent in particular that Damon was attracted to.

Her pulse was now normal, Damon under control, smiling at Elena with those stunning blue eyes.

"I can't believe we're here!" she said, still examining the dimly lit place. They were sitting close to a small dance floor, made out of the finest hardwood, the walls burgundy. They were also very close to the stage. Only about ten other couples were in the room. "I've heard this is the best restaurant in DC."

"It is," Damon confirmed, flirting with his eyes, which Elena got lost in. Damon was lost in her eyes too. They stayed like that until the waitress came to take their orders.

Shortly after Damon and Elena's meals arrived, the band shuffled onto the stage. Elena gasped. She was in utter shock. She was so close to _OneRepublic! _

"You're the best," Elena told Damon, her eyes wide. Damon chuckled. She was completely star struck.

"I know," Damon laughed. Elena didn't take her eyes from the lead singer as he began talking.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," he said. "We're gonna start off with my favorite song from our album, _Waking Up._ Please enjoy the show, and feel free to use the dance floor."

Elena exhaled deeply as they started playing. She immediately starting laughing as soon as she heard the intro. "This song is called '_Everybody Loves Me'. _This should be your theme song."

Damon just looked at her, with a sinister look on his face. "Is that a compliment, or are you calling me stuck up, Elena Gilbert?"

"Both," she chuckled. "Just listen to the lyrics."

Damon followed her instructions.

_"Oh my._

_Feels just like I don't try._

_Looks so good that I might die._

_All I know is everybody loves me"_

Damon nodded in approval. "This song does suit me well," and then he did that "eye thing" that Elena loved so much.

After the couple finished desert, the band started playing a decent slow song. It was called "_Dreaming Out Loud". _And when Damon asked Elena to dance, she had never said yes so quickly in her life.

They walked up to the hardwood dance floor, Elena wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and placed his hands on her waist.

Elena rested her forehead against Damon's, her eyes closing in pure pleasure. Soon, more couples showed up, dancing, but as far as Damon and Elena were concerned, they were the only two people on the planet.

She ran her hands through Damon's soft hair, and he just brought his lips to her cheek, slowly inching his way back to her lips.

Elena shuddered for a moment and then she brought her hands to the side of his face, all of the impurities of the world slowly melting away to one simple, pleasant thought:

_Damon._

And then they pulled away, and continued to slow dance all night. It didn't matter what the tempo of the song was. They didn't stop dancing together until the show was over.

Three words echoed in Elena's mind as Damon drove her home:

Best. Date. Ever.

_**Please Give me your feedback! What did you think of this chapter? Mostly a filler, but I think it was time to introduce Damon's bloodlust, don't you think? And of course, Damon and Elena's chemistry is still growing! I know, Jonah has the same motives as Stefan did in "Five Years" but trust me... it will be much different!**_

_**Thanks! Please comment!**_


	6. Manipulated

**Chapter 12**

"What do you think of _him_?" Caroline asked, pointing to a guy. She was sitting with Elena and Bonnie at the local mall's food court.

Bonnie made a disgusted noise. "He's cute, but he's ordering a Big Mac and large fries. _Plus _a soda!"

Elena understood where this was going. "Car, that guy looks more interested in his _burger_ than us," she said, taking another bite of salad.

"Ugh, you're right. Hey, speaking of guys, whatever happened with that guy you flirted with in Mystic Grill?" Bonnie asked Elena, suddenly intrigued in their conversation.

And then Elena remembered the girls hadn't actually seen Damon's face, so she could cover things up. As much as she wanted to tell her friends, Elena knew that the whole school would be the next to know, including Jeremy, who would most definitely tell her parents. And there was also a jealous, protective, part of Elena that didn't want anyone to know about Damon. He was her little secret. That made their relationship exciting. The need to be alone. Away from everyone else, in their own separate world.

It had been a week since her first date with him, and they had spent every possible moment together. They would picnic in the meadow, slow dance to David Archuleta, and kiss. A lot. In public, Damon was sarcastic, and a bad boy. But Elena could see past that, and he wasn't like that with her. He was a hopeless romantic.

Elena knew it. …

"Elena?" Caroline asked suspiciously, noticing her friend's dreamy, far away gaze.

"Oh yeah!" she said, slightly frazzled. "Um… he left for…. Uh, college."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Caroline said, pouting. "Bonnie said he had a hot back."

Elena giggled a little, while Bonnie looked embarrassed. "His back _was _hot."

Then they all broke out into laughter. The girls talked until they all decided to say goodbye around four in the afternoon.

"I'm gonna hang around for a while," Elena said while her friends started standing up. "I forgot to get Jeremy something for his birthday."

Caroline and Bonnie nodded, and after saying their goodbyes, left. Elena got up and headed for the stores, clueless about what to get her brother.

After wandering around store to store, Elena was absolutely clueless. She had no idea what a guy would want for his birthday.

Suddenly, when she was about to give up, Elena noticed a bright red head walking toward her.

"Jonah!" she shouted desperately. He smiled at her, his face friendly.

"'Sup E?" he asked.

"I need your help!"

Jonah looked very interested. He was liking the sound of this. "What's the problemo, amigo?"

She chuckled nonchalantly. "My brother's birthday is coming up… I have absolutely no idea what to get him… can you help?"

"Totally. Have you checked out Abercrombie?"

Elena looked at him, confused. "Why would Jeremy want something from Abercrombie?"

Jonah just grabbed her wrist and led her into the beach themed store. They walked to a table, displaying designer perfumes and colognes.

Jonah gave Elena a smirk and lifted up a bottle of store brand cologne. "You know how whenever you get a shirt from this place it smells… great?"

"Yes…" Elena said, not following.

"They spray this stuff in the morning. Girls _love _the smell. So when a guy wears it, he's a major chick magnet. See look."

Jonah sprayed the cologne on his neck, and was surprised when Elena leaned forward to inhale the scent without using any compulsion.

"Mmmmm," she said closing her eyes. Now Jonah was using compulsion just to keep her there.

Elena realized that there was something different about this smell, because Jonah himself smelled… in a weird way, good. Not nearly as amazing as Damon smelled, but still… amazing.

She was taken out of Jonah's trance by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said, turning around.

"Guess who?" the other person asked on the phone, causing Elena to smile.

"What are you doing, Damon?" she asked softly, still smiling like an idiot.

"Nothing… what are _you _doing, princess?" Elena laughed at Damon's pet name for her.

"I'm just at the mall. Jonah's helping me pick out a gift for my brother," she said simply, giving Jonah a look that said,_ thanks again. _He nodded in return, giving her a smirk.

And then Elena realized that Damon still hadn't replied. After a few more seconds, Damon's began speaking, his voice rigid. "Jonah's with you?"

"Yeah, he knows _a lot _about Abercrombie," she joked, leaning against a shelf. Jonah laughed, agreeing with what she was saying. "Hey, Damon, do you want to meet us here. I miss you." Her face was pouty, and she knew Damon could tell what her face looked like by the tones of her voice.

"I miss you too," he chuckled, still not used to the whole "couple" dynamic, and very annoyed with Jonah. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"M' kay," she drawled.

"Mmmmhmmm, bye now!" he said sweetly before hanging up.

"So, I guess we'll get the cologne for Jeremy," Elena said to Jonah, changing the subject.

"Sure," he said.

…

After checking out at Abercrombie, they were sitting on a bench, eating a soft pretzel. "I guess this counts as my dinner," she joked, ripping off a peace and handing it to Jonah. He accepted it and took a bite.

"Hey… Can we talk about something? Friend to friend?" he asked, suddenly becoming serious.

Elena noticed the concern on his face. "Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

Jonah sighed. "It's about Damon."

"Oh," she said simply. "What about him?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled and took a sip of lemonade. She _really, really _liked Damon.

"Did he tell you about… Katherine?" Jonah asked nervously, or at least he _pretended _to be nervous.

"Yes. He said that I looked like her," she sighed. "But that's not why he cares about me."

"Do you know _how much _you look like her?" She just came up blank. "Elena, it's identical."

She gasped. "Well, he dumped her, didn't he?"

"No. She went missing a few years ago. Poor guy never got over it from what I've heard. He never stopped looking."

Elena opened her mouth, quickly covering it with her hand. "Oh my God… do you think I'm just some _replacement_?"

"I don't know," Jonah told her, his face sincere. "But even if you're _not, _I don't think this will last, considering he's on the rebound still, and is _quite _a heartbreaker."

She didn't say anything but bury her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you this. I think you should know before he hurts you. Damon's my friend; I care about him. But I don't want you to be left heartbroken, you know?"

She just nodded. "So, Damon's like this with every girl? It's not just me?"

"He's with a new girl every time I see him."

Elena just closed her eyes, ashamed. How had she fallen for this game? She was nothing but a toy to Damon, a replacement of the girl he still loved.

Just when tears were threatening to fall, Damon walked up to them, grinning. "Hello, Jonah," he said, trying to be friendly.

Then Damon noticed Elena's sad expression. "Princess, what's wrong?"

She looked at Damon, extremely hurt. That look would haunt him forever. "I'm just feeling a little sick. I should be getting home. Thank you for helping with the gift, Jonah."

Elena immediately stood up, walking away swiftly. Damon's hand brushed against her arm for a moment, but she never turned around.

He looked over to Jonah, who was smirking wickedly.

"What did you say to her?" Damon asked.

"Everything to get her to come running into my arms," he replied, an evil, sinister expression covering his face.

Damon _knew _Jonah was up to no good, so he did the only thing he could think of. He rushed out of the mall doors, determined to fix everything with the only girl that mattered.

…

Elena walked inside her house, to find it empty. Jeremy was out with friends and her parents were on a date.

She was glad to be alone.

Elena ran up to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed, and her eyes were watering. She had only spent a few weeks with Damon, but it was all for one reason, one reason that made her stomach twist:

Katherine.

…

After long minutes full of self hatred and sadness, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She didn't know who it was, and she didn't care.

"Go away," she demanded, expecting that it was Jeremy or one of her parents.

The voice that answered shocked Elena. "No." It was Damon's voice.

She walked up to the door slowly, and opened it. "You shouldn't just walk into people's houses, you know."

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Princess."

Elena laughed halfheartedly. "How many girls have you called 'princess' in your life, Damon?"

"One," he answered honestly. "Is that what this is all about? My past relationships?"

Elena exhaled deeply, and decided just to get to the point. "You told me I _looked _like Katherine. You didn't say I was her twin! I don't want to be your sick replacement of her. I am _not _Katherine."

"I know."

"And worst of all, I'm also your _rebound _girl?" Damon looked at her, concern covering his face. "Well, I'm sick of this. Jonah told me Katherine was missing. So, stop wasting your time with me and go look for her if you love her so much!"

"I know where she is," he said simply. "And I don't care. I want to be with _you._"

"I don't understand why you're using me like this! Please, just go. I don't think you know where she is, and that's why you're playing your little mind games on me… because she's out of reach and I'm right here."

"Yes," Damon confirmed. "You _are _right here. Katherine was the past. You are the present. And I want to be with you!"

"When you look at me, who do you see?"

Damon didn't hesitate to answer. "You are Elena Gilbert. A beautiful girl, inside and out, something Katherine never was. You are caring and sweet, and you have the most _amazing _brown eyes I've ever looked at. And I don't want to lose you."

Elena was a bit taken back from this. "But, even you told me the resemblance was why you met me…"

He placed a finger on her lips. "It _was. _But like I said in the clearing, I got to know you, and I realized how special you are. And I hate myself for doing this to you."

And there was something that sparked in those fathomless blue eyes, something that told Elena he was telling the truth. And when he reached out to hold her, she didn't reject him. She cuddled into his arms instinctively.

"I'm sorry this happened," he whispered in her hair. "Jonah knows nothing."

Elena nodded at him, and he slowly led her to her bed. She crawled into the covers immediately, but she just couldn't take away this moment with Damon. There would always be that fear of waking up to find out everything was a dream, that eternal fear that he would run off, searching for Katherine.

But somehow, she knew he wouldn't. Damon knew it too.

He started to walk away from Elena once he thought she was asleep, but she grabbed at his arm, pulling her over to him.

Damon followed her orders.

He crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Elena, until her breathing slowed and she was resting.

So, Damon fell asleep, holding Elena Gilbert in his arms for the first time.

But still, he had that pain inside, that pain of knowing what he was and how much he didn't want to hurt her...

_**So, there you go! I was originally planning on this to be a one or two page chapter but it turned into a full six pages! WOW! Longest individual chappy ever for me! Please comment! What do you think of Jonah. He's getting diabolical!**_

_**And Thank you **__**jessica6634 for the idea of Jonah and Elena spending time together!**_

_**Thanks! Review PLEASE! Highlight of my day!**_


	7. Distant

**Chapter 13**

Damon woke up the next morning, Elena still happily asleep in his arms. His face was buried in the back of her neck, inhaling her amazing scent. Oh, how he wanted to sink his fangs into that neck…

Damon immediately jerked away, turning his head to the ceiling. And now, the bloodlust was even _worse _than their first date, because now, he was thirsty.

It took all of his will power _not _to bite her right then. It was driving him mad. She was just teasing him with her perfect, sweet smell. He didn't want to ruin the moment and leave. He felt so _comfortable _holding her, like she fit into his arms perfectly.

Damon didn't know how much control he had at the moment, but he had enough not to hurt Elena. He wanted to protect her from his world.

So, Damon did not feed from Elena. He simply held her, becoming mesmerized by her sleeping face.

Elena ran through the woods, not sure of her destination, but she kept running, Jonah's words spinning through her head.

_"Identical."_

_ "Rebound."_

_ "Replacement."_

She kept running now, desperately. Finally, she ran out of breath, only to see Damon in the clearing with… her? Well, it looked like Elena, that was for sure.

And Damon was kissing that girl, holding her and slow dancing, and whispering everything into her ear.

"Damon!" Elena shouted, running towards the couple. "What are you doing with… _her?_"

He looked up at Elena, and froze. He looked completely stricken. "Katherine?" he asked, holding her face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Katherine," she pleaded. "Who is _that?_!"

"That's Elena," Damon said simply. "You are Katherine."

"No!" Elena shouted desperately, looking at the other girl.

When the girl spoke, she sounded exactly like Elena. "He can't tell the difference between us."

Elena sat up, gasping for air, looking around her desperately. She was still shaken up from the dream.

Elena jumped instinctively when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. "Shhh. Don't worry. It was just a dream," Damon whispered in her ear.

She softened at his words, but then stiffened. "Who am I to you?" she asked, her mind reeling. Elena knew they had just talked about this, but she still felt shaken up.

"Elena," he sighed, stroking her hair. "You know the answer to that."

"I know, but…" she tried to find the right words. "You lost her. I'm sure it must be pretty traumatic for you."

"It _was… _But Katherine is gone, Elena. It's been years since I've seen her. I don't have any desire to see Katherine now."

Elena looked up at his face. "What was she like?"

"Who, Katherine?" Damon asked, although he knew that was who Elena was asking about. "She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. But Katherine was also possessive and rude at times. She was dating my brother while I was. We shared her. And it tore us apart."

"So, Katherine ruined your relationship with your brother?"

"Yes, she did. And right now I am holding _you. You! _You are sweet, and the exact opposite of Katherine. You surprise me every day. And I like that."

"You have to _promise _me, Damon Salvatore," Elena told him, looking into those intimidating blue eyes. "Look into my eyes, and promise that I'm not a Katherine replacement. Promise me that, and I will believe you with all of my heart."

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Damon replied, looking back into her chocolate eyes. "I promise."

She nodded at him. She could tell that he was being honest; there was no sarcasm in his face.

"Thank you," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his, and then started giggling. "But if you don't mind, I'm getting a little tired of this broody Damon business."

He laughed too. "You have not _seen _broody, Princess, until you meet my brother."

"Can't wait," Elena commented sarcastically, bringing her lips to his. There was so much _wrongness _between them lately, and for some reason, this made everything alright. He wrapped his arms around Elena's shoulders. She tangled her fingers in Damon's hair, pulling him closer.

"I'm going to miss this," she whispered against his lips. And then he pulled away, baffled by her words.

"Why?" Damon asked, mystified. Was she leaving?

"My family's taking our yearly hiking trip," Elena explained, her eyes sad. "I'll try to text you as much as I can."

Damon pouted, and then grunted, holding her close. "Don't leave me here with Jonah!" he joked.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "It's going to be _hell _without you."

"I know," he said cockily. She laughed at Damon's comment. "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon. I'll be back before you can even miss me!"

"Alright," he sighed. Why was Damon getting so upset? He was so confused. Vampires do _not _feel this way about humans. It wasn't natural.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in a week?"

"Okay, Elena. I'll miss you."

And Damon was telling the complete truth. He had no idea how incomplete he would feel without her for the next week.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Four days.

It had been exactly four days since Elena left for her family hiking trip, and Damon felt alone. Extremely and utterly alone. It was _strange, _how much he depended on her for the past few weeks.

"You know, I fed off of a girl today," Jonah told Damon, sitting on the leather couch. He was staying at the boarding house now. "She looked a _lot _like Elena… Wish it was her. Well, ya know, bffl, in the words of my idol, Katy Perry, '_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had taste perfection.'_ Kinda ironic how she says 'taste', isn't it?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of Jonah's obsession. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at his friend. "Are you saying that you fed off of Elena?" he asked.

"Nah," Jonah sighed. "You know me, dude. I'm harmless."

"No, you're the opposite. What was up with the whole, 'Hey Elena, did you know your boyfriend really doesn't give a damn about you and he's just using you as a replacement for his ex' act? Yeah, Jonah. Totally not harmful at all, right?" Damon said bitterly.

"Dude, how many times can I apologize for that?" Jonah said, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter, because you'll be all over Elena once she's back."

Jonah quirked his lips in a smirk, raising his eyebrow. "You know me so well."

"I know, _dude_," Damon imitated, smiling. And then his phone vibrated.

He flipped open his phone, and there it was in big letters:

_You have:_

_ 1 text_

_ From: Elena_

He immediately accepted, reading her text, smiling like a fool.

_Hey D :) It's rely boring here. I miss u! Watcha doin?_

It didn't even take him two seconds to reply.

_Same old. Yelling at Jonah… I'm bored too. Why are u bored?_

_ Bcuz Ur not here! :'( _ she wrote back. Damon laughed.

_Where r u? _he asked, absorbed in their chat, ignoring Jonah's curious glares.

_Willow Lodge. Like 2 hrs away from MF. _

_ Oh, can't wait to see you soon. Bye, princess._

Elena replied quickly. _Ugh, y princess? Maybe I should call you 'fluffy' since princess sounds like a cat's name. Maybe yours should b 2 :)_

Damon chuckled at Elena's comment. She was so _cute! _

_ LOL. I think if you start calling me Fluffy my head will explode, _he wrote back, now taking a seat on the couch. Jonah was reading their conversation over Damon's shoulder.

_Ugh, gtg. Dinner. Bye, Fluffy! _

Damon rolled his eyes playfully. _See u in 3 days._

He shut his phone, still smiling. "Was that our girlfriend?" Jonah asked.

Damon grunted. "Yes, Jonah. That was _my _girlfriend."

...

Elena returned to their suite after dinner with her family. She was happy to know that she had at least texted Damon, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"Elena, Jeremy, come here," her parents commanded, standing in their room.

Elena walked into the room, Jeremy following. "Yeah?" he said with a bored expression.

"Your father and I are going on a date later this evening by the lake. But we didn't want you guys to be here without anything to do…" Elena and Jeremy's mom said.

"Mom, we'll be fine," Elena commented, shrugging.

"I know, but there's a teen party going on in the lodge. I thought you guys might enjoy that."

"Sure," Jeremy sighed.

"Why not?" Elena asked, smiling at her brother. He smiled back.

"Okay then, I guess it's settled," their dad said, buttoning up his Armani shirt. "And Elena, can you at least _try _not to flirt with the boys?" he whined.

Elena only laughed. She would _never _do that to Damon. End of story. "You don't have to worry, Dad."

"But if he seems like a nice boy, talk to him," her mom encouraged. "Maybe you could use a boyfriend after the whole Matt thing. But please, save your father a heart attack and don't bring him back to Mystic Falls with you!"

"Awkward…" Jeremy said, causing them all to laugh.

"Whatever," Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll go to the party with Jeremy. You guys enjoy the lake." She smiled at them.

"Alright. Love you," Grayson said, walking out the door.

After putting on a little bit of makeup and a black and white dress from _Forever 21, _Elena walked out of the suite with Jeremy by her side.

"You look snazzy," she told him, giggling. "Hoping to meet a few ladies?"

He just groaned. "Shut up," he said jokingly.

Elena rolled her eyes as they walked to the lodge. Elena didn't know what to think of the party. It looked like a bar mitzvah for sixteen year olds, with dimmed lights, disco balls, and DJ's. There was even a bar there, serving sodas and Shirley temples.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically under her breath. She looked over to Jeremy, but he was already gone, walking towards a group of girls.

Elena exhaled deeply as she grabbed a coke from the bar. She sat on a white couch, examining the party.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating. She had received a text from a blocked number.

_Hello Elena._

_ Who is this? _She wrote back.

_I am in the parking lot, _the text said. Elena looked confused, as she waited for more texts, and they came quickly.

_I am in the lobby._

Her heart skipped a beat, with something like fear, but that wasn't what she was feeling. It was more like curiosity. So, without replying, Elena kept reading the incoming texts.

_I am in the elevator._

_ I am on the fourth floor. _Elena gasped. That's where _she _was! How did this person know her location?

_I am walking into the party._

_ I see you._

_ Look for me._

Elena looked around for someone with a phone, but didn't see anything. She couldn't even see the doorway due to the tons of people.

_Who am I looking for? _Elena asked, running her fingers through her hair.

_The extremely sexy guy wearing a leather jacket ;)_

Elena took a deep breath. It couldn't be, could it?

Damon!

There he stood, looking at her with those breathtaking blue eyes. Elena's jaw practically hit the floor as she ran up to him. "Oh my God!" she shouted, burying her head in his shoulder. "I thought you were some creep-o!"

"Close," he said, laughing.

"Why are you here?" she squealed, looking up into his face, his absolutely perfect face.

"Because I missed you," he said. "I couldn't wait three more days to see you."

"This may be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" she gasped. "Thank you!"

Damon held her face. "Don't mention it, Princess." And then their quick kiss turned into a longer kiss, full of white-hot passion. After pulling away, Elena's head was reeling as Damon held her face close.

"I can't stay," he whispered against her lips. "When Jonah finds out I'm missing, he'll freak and look for me."

"Okay, okay," she breathed. "But we have _some _time, right?"

"Right."

Elena smiled at him. And so, they spent the next few hours cuddling on the couch, pigging out on sodas, and kissing.

"I still can't believe you did this for me," she said after a long, comfortable silence. "You're the best."

"I know," Damon said cockily, taking a sip of her coke. Elena just grinned and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

_**I know, mostly fluff, but tell me what you think! There's going to be LOTS of drama in the next chapter! Please, please review! It means so much to me when I get a comment!**_

_**Also, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, tell me them in the reviews! I might use your idea if I like it! (You will get credit if I decide to use it!) Thank you!**_


	8. Bloodlust

Chapter 15

"I still can't believe you went all the way to the lodge to see me," Elena said, Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her. She was back home now, after a few days apart from him.

"I know. I'm _that _amazing," he mumbled in Elena's hair, slowly bringing his lips to the back of her neck.

She sighed in pleasure. "I've missed you so much. I always hated those family hiking trips, and knowing I could have spent all that time with you made it even worse."

"I missed you, Elena," he whispered, enjoying the feel of her neck against his lips, her blood rushing through those veins…

The temptation was driving him _mad! _Why didn't he just bite her already? She was just a girl.

Damon snapped at that thought. Elena was _not _just a girl, she was _his _girl. And he wanted to keep her safe, but this was the worst his bloodlust had been, and he couldn't remove his lips from her throat. That scared him, how little control he had over the moment.

He continued to kiss the back of Elena's neck, when he suddenly felt that throat turn, two hands holding his face, trying to pry it away from her neck. He was now kissing the side. Elena giggled, but was still confused how tense he was. "What's wrong?" she asked. Damon didn't reply. Elena was puzzled, so she decided to get Damon's attention by lifting his face.

She lifted his head, placing a kiss on those lips, trying to bring him out of whatever trance he was in. But Damon was too far gone in bloodlust. He wanted to get close to Elena's blood. He _needed_ it. And without thinking, Damon extended his fangs, sinking them into Elena's neck.

It was the best blood Damon had ever tasted. It reminded him of Elena herself: sweet and highly addicting. He barely even heard her scream. Elena began thrashing in his arms, but he used his vampire strength to hold her arms at her side. Slowly, she began weakening, and stopped fighting, and Damon's thirst was being quenched.

And then he heard the painful whimper escape her lips.

He immediately let go of Elena, and she stared at him, frightened. She flung herself backwards, hitting the wall of the tree house. "Please, no!" she kept shouting through her tears. She kept backing up to the wall, although she was going nowhere.

"Elena," he said softly, ashamed. How could do this to her? "Elena, I'm so sorry!" He slowly approached her, bringing her into his arms, cradling her. She froze, horrified, and looked into his eyes, desperate eyes that said, _'Please don't hurt me'. _That killed him inside.

After a long while of silence, Elena said, "What are you?" her voice was full of awe, and shock- lots of shock.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," he said, a little shocked himself.

Elena's anger flared back up. He was avoiding her question! "_What are you?" _she demanded. She squirmed out of his arms, hitting the back of the wall again, looking at him with those big, scared eyes.

Damon took a deep breath. There was no time to avoid the question, no excuse. "I'm a vampire." He looked her directly in the eyes; blue on brown. He was serious, and needed for Elena to believe him. He didn't know what he would do if Elena rejected him now…

She didn't say anything. She only looked at him with a look mixed with awe, denial, and fear.

"I didn't want this to happen," Damon told her when he realized Elena was not going to say anything. She only nodded, and continued to be silent, every single thought possible running through her head.

_Is he going to kill me?_

_ My neck hurts!_

_ Oh my god! I kissed a vampire._

_ Why is he looking at me?_

_ Did anyone hear me scream?_

Finally, after long minutes, Elena spoke. "It must be hard, to be so alone."

"Yes," Damon confirmed solemnly. "Yes it is."

She gasped, still too many thoughts spinning in her head. "I don't know what to say." Elena was staring at the floor, avoiding Damon's piercing gaze. And then his eyes flickered to her neck that was still bleeding. Without any question, he took off his shirt, gently throwing it on her lap. Elena lifted it timidly and held it to her neck.

"Why don't I just tell you about myself?" he suggested after a long pause, raising an eyebrow. "There's a _lot _you don't know, Elena."

She meekly nodded, still not looking at him. Damon was so hurt by Elena's body language but spoke coolly. "I became a vampire in 1864."

Elena's jaw dropped, now looking into his eyes. Good, he thought. Eye contact. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Katherine turned me."

Elena immediately looked shocked. "Uh," she started, blinking rapidly. She was at risk of passing out. Information overload, Damon guessed. "Start from the beginning, please."

"My brother, Stefan, and I were best friends. But then one day, Katherine came to Mystic Falls. We both fell in love with her. And she had us both."

Elena nodded, telling him to continue. Damon followed her orders.

It had been hours since Damon started explaining himself to Elena and they were still talking. "So, Stefan forced you to turn?" she asked him. Elena had warmed up to him after a while. The shock was wearing off, and she was slowly inching towards him.

"Yup, and 144 years later, he's chomping on Bambi," he told her with a halfhearted chuckle. "I'm glad Stef turned me though."

"Why?" Elena asked, moving closer to Damon again.

"If I decided to _die, _I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Elena looked at him with those big, doe eyes. "Do you want to be here right now?"

Damon looked taken off guard. "Of course!" he said moving closer to Elena, holding her shoulders, making her face him. "The only reason I'm still here, in Mystic Falls, is because of _you. _I hate this place, and I hate Zach. Jonah's just… annoying. But you, _you _light up my day. And I totally suck at these pep talks –no pun intended- so I just want to say it. I don't think I've ever been so lonely for these past three days. And Elena, I've been pretty lonely in the past 150 years. But those three days, those were the worst."

Elena smiled at Damon, pulling his face toward hers for a kiss. She _needed _to feel his lips against hers.

The spark was still there. She still felt it. And it was _better, _because Damon wasn't holding back now. He wasn't going to hold back now. Elena wouldn't want that. And he had to admit, it was so much _better, _knowing he didn't have to hide anything now.

Eventually Elena pulled away, and smiled at him. "It seems like you're turning into the humane brother you always hated," she said. "I mean, seriously. Would you believe it if someone told you fifty years ago, that you would be running to a lodge two hours away just to see your girlfriend?"

"No way!" he exclaimed. "But, trust me. You have _not _met St. Stefan. If you think _I_ can be broody, wait till you see the man who has the words, _'boring' _written on his forehead, in those little lines that it makes when you brood too hard…"

Elena laughed again, as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're babbling," she said, resting her head on his bare shoulder.

"Yeah, I noticed," he said sarcastically, but there was no bitterness in his voice. Only sweetness that made Elena shudder. She felt _safe _in his arms.

At that moment she was positive.

He wasn't going to hurt her. Not now, not ever.

Chapter 16

The past few days were full of explanations and stories for Damon and Elena. Now, she was sitting on the boarding hose sofa, with Jonah by her side.

"The Steelers are _so _going to win," she said, absorbed in the television.

"Nah, the Giants have this one," he said indifferently, also watching the game. Just then, Damon walked in, a glass of blood in his hand. "Okay dude," Jonah said to Damon, still not looking away from the TV. "You have the _coolest _girlfriend ever. She knows her football!"

"Yes," Damon started, walking over to them. He placed his glass on the table, and pulled Elena onto his lap, her head resting on his chest. "Elena's the coolest."

Elena chuckled, when she looked at the glass full of blood, then at Damon. "It's gonna take a while to get used to _that,_" she sighed, pointing to the glass.

Damon just smirked at her. "You're doing fine, kitten."

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Kitten? Seriously, man? There's a reason vampires aren't made for dating."

Elena only shook her head, and turned her attention back to the game. After a few moments, the Steelers got a touchdown. "YES!" Elena shouted. Damon looked at her, an amused expression covering his face.

"You're the cheerleader," Damon told her, tightening his grip on the hug he had on her from behind. "Cheer," he demanded seductively. Elena just rolled her eyes, and turned her head around to face him.

"I don't think so," she whispered, inches away from his face.

"I'm not kissing you until you cheer for us," Damon negotiated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Elena asked, bringing her face closer. Damon could feel her every breath on his skin now. "How long can that last?"

"You _do_ realize I've gone 145 years without having a lasting relationship?" he said, doing his infamous eye thing.

She rolled her eyes at him, annoyed. But it was a playful kind of annoyed. She reluctantly sat up, stretching her arms. Jonah suddenly seemed very absorbed in Elena, and not the game.

Elena rolled her eyes one more time, before starting. "Victory, Victory! It's our cry! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" She finished by doing a split.

Damon sighed. "That was _so _cheap," he said, as Elena sat back on the couch.

"It's all you're getting," she replied cockily, grabbing the back of Damon's head, pulling him closer to her. "Now, we had a deal."

Damon laughed and let his lips meet Elena's. It was great to kiss her now. He wasn't hiding anything. He pulled her even closer, his hand caressing her back. Elena put her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Eventually, Jonah had had enough.

"Not in front of me, _please_!" he insisted. Getting Elena was hard enough without Damon in the way. "Damon, shouldn't you go put your cup of blood away or something?"

"Yeah, probably," he agreed, still not releasing his hold on Elena. She giggled automatically, and Damon reluctantly got up. So, Elena sat on the couch normally again, and concentrated on the football game.

Suddenly, Jonah was beside her. "What?" she asked, smiling. Her eyes were still glued to the television, but his hands grabbed the side of her face, bringing it towards his. He was sick of playing these friendly games.

His hazel eyes locked on hers, the pupils dilating. "You are going to kiss me, _right now,_" he commanded, finally snapping.

Elena's face was flat, along with her tone of voice. "I am going to kiss you," she repeated, lost in his trance. Jonah smirked as Elena leaned closer to him. The split second his top lip touched her bottom lip, he was thrown across the room.

Damon threw Jonah on the floor, punching his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jonah asked, desperately trying to fight back. He was older than Damon, but his friend was _angry _at the moment, beyond angry.

"What's wrong with _me?_" Damon repeated, disgusted. "_You're _the one compelling Elena!"

Elena had to blink a few times, before coming back to reality. What had just happened? The last thing she remembered was Damon leaving the room.

And then she heard him shouting. "_You're _the one compelling Elena!"

Compulsion? As in… mind control? "What?" she asked, breaking her long silence. "Who compelled me?"

"Jonah!" Damon yelled, throwing him on the floor one more time. And then he ran up to Elena, holding her face with his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she told him, biting her lip. "I'm fine."

"Sorry," Jonah said, getting off of the floor. "I kinda snap sometimes…"

Elena meekly nodded, and grabbed her purse, heading for the door. _Snapping _was a huge understatement. "Elena…," Damon said, reaching for her.

She only shook her head, walking closer to the door. "Cups of blood, fighting, _mind control? _I'm sorry Damon, there's only so much I can take in one day," she cried, speed walking out the door.

Damon let her go, only hoping she'd come back.

_**OMG I am sooo sorry everybody! I haven't posted in sooooo long! My schedule has been insane lately. I haven't been able to write ANYTHING! Forgive me?**_

_**Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? We've got some Damon/Elena drama going on! Please comment/review! Your feedback is what inspires me to keep going! Good/bad… I don't care! Thanks!**_


	9. Love

**Chapter 17**

Elena rushed home, her hands running through her hair. She felt bad about the way she walked out on Damon. He didn't deserve that. She knew it.

But, was this the life she wanted? She didn't want to be at risk of being compelled by anyone again. That was for sure. But she _couldn't _just let Damon go.

And now, so many secrets were piling up. Damon's secret, and Damon in general. She felt _terrible _keeping this from her parents. They deserved to know. Just then, as if she were reading Elena's thoughts, her mom knocked on the door.

"Elena, are you alright?" she asked, walking in the room. "You look upset."

"Mom," Elena sighed. "I'm so confused." She rested her face in her hands, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Mrs. Gilbert sat next to Elena on her bed.

"What's wrong?" she said, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, comforting her.

"Mom, do you remember when I got all dressed up, and you thought I was going out with a boy?" she suggested. Her mom nodded, concerned. "I was. Well, technically I _am. _I really care about him, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Dad, but I didn't think you would approve of him."

"Elena, look at me," she demanded. Elena raised her head. "It's alright. You're a teenager. Things like these are going to happen, dear." Her mom brushed a stray hair away from Elena's face. "Now, what is his name?"

"Damon," Elena said, remembering how excited she was when she first said it. The way his name rolled effortlessly off her tongue… was frightening.

Of course Elena's mom was a little upset with her, but right now, she only wanted to make Elena feel better. "How long have you been seeing this _Damon_?"

Elena took a deep breath and bit her lip. "A while," was all she said. Her mom looked at her with curious eyes.

"How long is a while, Elena?"

"Two months."

Mrs. Gilbert paused. Two months. That was a long time to keep a secret like this. "Elena, why did you keep it from us?" she asked.

Elena shook her head. "Because, I knew you would react this way!" she snapped. "You're disappointed in me."

She weakly smiled. "Sweetie, I will never be disappointed in you. Look, we'll talk about _this _later, but right now I just want to know what's upsetting you."

Elena shrugged. "Elena, I _know _you. And this isn't all that's bothering you."

"_I _don't even know what's wrong with me!" she confessed. "Damon may be… _wise_… but he's like a twelve year old on the inside." She internally chuckled. Damon would be having a heart attack if she said that to his face. "And… he makes me happy. Really happy."

"Well, what's the problem?" her mother asked.

"His friend has a… crush on me. It's just a lot of drama. And Damon, well, he's sort of… I don't know. He's… different than all of the other guys I dated. I guess you could say I'm not used to it," she attempted to explain, referring to Damon being a vampire.

Her mom just nodded, not wanting to push the subject. "And, it _scares _me, Mom. It _scares _me to know that he's so protective of me. I'm scared that one day, I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream, or he's changed his mind about me. I don't want my heart to break, and I know him. He's done it plenty of times. He knows me better than any of my friends, and when I talk to him, my heart stops beating. But, I don't know. And then with his friend…"

Mrs. Gilbert placed her hand on Elena's shoulder. "Do you love him?" she asked, interrupting Elena. She had a blank expression. "Elena, answer me. _Do you love him?_"

"Yes," Elena said, almost immediately. "I love him _so _much. More than I could have ever loved Matt."

Her mom sighed. "Look, Elena. I'm not the happiest about this whole thing, knowing you're in love with a boy I didn't even _know _about, but you obviously care about him. Don't let Damon's friend get in between you."

"I know," she breathed. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Elena smiled at her mom. She was the best.

Elena slowly let her head rest on the pillow, until her eyes closed.

Elena was walking in the woods, her feet bare. Her hair was hanging on her shoulders, blowing freely in the wind. She shivered at the cold weather. Her green sundress was not warm enough.

Just then, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. Elena gasped immediately, turning around to meet Damon's bright blue eyes.

"Gotcha," he whispered in her ear, stroking Elena's hair, tucking it behind her ears. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

Elena turned around to face him, and he started outlining her lower lip with his finger. "What are you doing here?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"Sometimes I write in my journal here," she told him, looking around at all of the trees. She was momentarily mesmerized by the forest, when Damon suddenly pulled her closer. "A better question is: Why are _you _here?"

He only smirked at her. "Well, I can't get my food at the grocery store, now can I?"

She smiled at him, and they continued on with their pleasant conversation. After a few more moments of useless small talk, they were kissing, locked in a tight embrace. When Elena pulled away, she was out of breath.

Her mind was growing hazier every second. She had to make this quick. "I love you," she panted, her hands against his chest.

Damon pulled her closer, and began whispering in Elena's ear. But she couldn't hear it.

…

Elena opened her eyes slowly. She remembered the dream perfectly, and knew what she had to do. She looked at the clock: 12:30 pm. Damon would still be awake. And she _needed _to talk to him.

She grabbed the car keys, and drove to the boarding house. Jonah was sitting in front of the television, holding a glass of Damon's scotch.

"Elena," he slurred. "I knew you'd come back for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Stay away from me, Jonah." Elena walked up the stairs, ignoring his remarks. She did _not _want to talk to Jonah right now.

Damon was sitting in his room, reading some nameless book. His eyes immediately moved to the doorway, where Elena was standing, just looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Elena," he whispered, placing the book on the nightstand.

She smiled at him sheepishly and walked in, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hello," she said. "I'm sorry for walking out today."

He only shook his head. "No… It's alright. It's tough to learn about this. And Jonah compelled you… it's overwhelming."

"Very," she said. "But I'm here, apologizing."

Damon grabbed her by the arm, and held her against his chest. "Don't apologize," he demanded. "It's alright, okay?"

"Yes," she agreed, her mind still overworking. "Look, Damon. The mind control- did you ever use it on me?"

"No," he replied. "I never did. That's a first for me."

Elena chuckled at this. "Sounds like you've changed a lot in the past two months."

"Yeah," he agreed, placing his lips on her forehead. "I have."

"Why?" she asked.

Damon took a deep breath. After a few long moments, Elena figured he wasn't going to reply. Eventually, he did. "I think... I'm in love with you."

Elena froze. Did he just say what she thought she just heard? Damon _loved _her. Wait! She turned around to face Damon, smirking. "You _think?_"

He smirked back. "No… I'm in love with you. No ifs, ands, or buts, Miss Gilbert!" he said sternly, causing her to laugh.

And then her face hardened. She wanted to feel comfort in his words, but something was still nagging at her mind. "Is it possible? For vampires to feel love?"

"Obviously," Damon said, kissing her cheek. Elena grinned at this. Damon was telling the truth; she could just tell. She didn't know how; she just did. "Vampires can shut off their humanity, including feelings of love, like a switch. But, somehow, you managed to flip the switch inside of me, Elena, without even trying."

"Well, Damon Salvatore, _'I think I'm in love with you' _too," Elena told him, doing a very bad impression of Damon. "I love you."

He just smiled at her, and it was a _real _smile, not a smirk. That smile was something he only had reserved for _Elena, _and she was happy.

Damon held Elena closer to him, but then she froze. She turned her head to look at him, a smug grin on her face. "Wait!" she said, raising an eyebrow. "_Please _don't turn into your broody brother! I need at least a little bit of sarcasm with my Damon!"

He just nodded. "Now, what am I? A meal at a diner? '_Yes, sir. I'd like to get the Damon with a little bit of sarcasm on the side_._'_""

Elena smirked at him. "Just like _that._"

"I love you, Elena" he said randomly, liking the way it sounded.

"Yeah, yeah," she said jokingly. "I know." And then she paused. "Oh no! I'm turning into you!"

Damon chuckled as he kissed Elena passionately. And their lips didn't part once that night.

_**So… what did you guys think? Sorry, I don't like getting into detail when it comes to love scenes like this at the end of the chapter, but I'm sure you get the point…LOL.**_

_**I know, this chapter was kind of short, but please review! I haven't gotten many reviews lately, and I want to know what you guys are thinking of my story! Good/Bad... I love reading it all! Please review. Should I continue with this story?  
**_

_**Please comment! Thanks!**_


	10. Parents

**Chapter 18**

**(Next night)**

"No, there is no way I'd _ever _adopt a bunny!" Damon said through the phone. He was talking with Elena. They were asking each other stupid questions, just passing the time.

"I love that mental picture," she giggled. "Damon Salvatore holding a bunny."

"Yeah, never gonna happen," Damon told her, smirking. "What are you doing?"

Elena sighed on the phone. "Just sitting in my room. Grounded."

"Why?"

"Hmmm… let's see," she said sarcastically. "I was hiding you from them for two months, I snuck out last night. The list goes on and on."

Damon laughed. "I'm not a very good influence, am I?" he asked her jokingly.

"Eh," she said, thinking it through. "You're alright."

"Hold on," he said, his tone now full of determination. "I'll talk to you in one minute, okay?"

Elena just rolled her eyes. "'Kay." She hung up the phone, opening her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm grounded… of course. I can't leave the house now. My parents found out about Damon… well, I __told__ Mom about Damon. And then, I snuck out to see him. Yup, I'm a total badass now! Haha!_

_Damon loves me. Last night, he told me that he loves me! Who knew that __**Damon Salvatore **__was capable of love?_

_And then… there's Jonah. He compelled me to kiss him! And I was going to do it too, but Damon saved me (Thank god!). I don't know what I'm going to do about THAT!_

…

Damon headed down the stairs, grabbing his leather jacket. Jonah was there, downing a blood bag.

"Hey, bud," he said. "Long time no see. Where were you last night? Locked in your room with our girlfriend?"

"_My _girlfriend, Jonah. She hates you," Damon pointed out angrily. "You know, I used to actually enjoy your company. Now I can't wait until you leave."

"Won't happen unless you're girl's going with me, D," he replied coyly. Damon rolled his eyes. He _hated _the way Jonah made him feel. He felt like Stefan! Damn Jonah for making him so damn broody! He had to get out of the house.

"Whatever," he mumbled, walking out the door.

…

Elena was writing in her diary, when suddenly, there was a noise coming from outside her window. She immediately shut her journal and looked at the window. And there Damon was, already standing inside. Elena's eyes widened in shock. "You can't be here!" she whispered venomously. "I'm grounded."

"So?" he said, smirking. "If I remember correctly, you can't _go out _of the house. So I went _in."_

She just rolled her eyes playfully. He rested next to her on the bed, pulling her close. His arms were wrapped around her waist in an unbreakable grip. And then he started tickling her.

"No!" Elena gasped, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Of course it didn't work. "Stop!" she tried to get out through her laughter. He just kept tickling her, climbing on top to torture her even more. "You… can't…. be here!"

Eventually he stopped tickling Elena and she pushed him away, catching her breath. She sat up after a while and Damon followed. "Want to do something hilarious?" he whispered in her ear after a while.

Elena turned around, her face full of suspicion. "Depends," she said. "What is it?"

Damon pulled out his cell phone, smirking the whole time. "I think we've been broody enough for one week." He was looking through his contacts until he found one that pleased him.

"What are we doing?" she asked again, nudging him with her elbow.

"Chatting," he said simply, raising the phone. The contact that was selected was labeled: "Bunny Eater".

"Let me guess," Elena chuckled. "Your brother?"

"Yup!" he said, popping the "P". Elena laughed. He was such a kid. "Just follow my lead, and _don't _use your actual voice. He'll think you're Katherine."

Elena nodded, sadly. Katherine was a touchy subject. The phone began ringing, and soon, someone picked up. "Damon?" The voice was emotionless, but sounded somewhat like Damon.

"Stef!" he said, with mock excitement. "How're the bunnies doing?"

"Why would I tell you?" Stefan asked, annoyed. Elena tried not to laugh from behind. They were so kind to each other.

"Because my girlfriend wants to know," Damon explained, raising an eyebrow at Elena. She smiled at him. "Princess, would you come here?"

"Totally," she said, trying to sound like a stereotypical valley girl. Damon nodded approvingly.

"Damon, leave that poor girl alone. She's a _person _Damon, not a toy that you can feed off of whenever you want."

"Oh, Stefan," he said, pressing the speaker button. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yeah, you _totally _don't, whatever you're saying," she said, smiling at Damon. She had to admit, as mean as this was, it was fun. It got rid of all of the stress.

"Kitten, do me a favor and go answer the door, and bring the delivery girl with you." Elena's jaw dropped. She tried to hold back her laughter.

"What?" Stefan asked, appalled. Elena buried her face in her hands. Damon's brother was _too _gullible.

"Yeah, whaaat?" Elena repeated with the dumb voice. And then Damon's voice became flat, and he pretended to compel her.

"Go answer the door," Damon said, his voice flat. Elena tried to stay silent. "I need a snack, and I'm not just talking about the pizza."

"I will answer the door," she replied, trying to act like she was being compelled.

"Damon! Leave that girl _alone!" _Stefan shouted. And then Elena lost it. She started laughing uncontrollably.

Damon just sighed, laughing too. "Oh, Stefan. You're so gullible. El… Ellen here is fine. Right, princess?"

"Perfect!" Elena said, changing her voice to normal, except a few tones higher. "No compulsion necessary. Sorry, Stefan! He made me do it!" And Elena started laughing again when Damon tickled her shortly.

"Damon, just leave her alone." And then, Stefan hung up. And Damon cracked up.

"We're so mean!" Elena said, laughing.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Why did you want to call your brother? I think we almost gave him a heart attack… I mean, whatever is closest to a heart attack when it comes to being undead…"

"I don't know," Damon replied. "With Jonah here, I've been stressed out lately, and making fun of Stefan gets me back in the mood."

"The mood?" Elena said mockingly, as Damon pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the side of her neck, slowly moving his way up to the bottom of her jaw, right where the skin was softest. Elena exhaled deeply, running her hand through his hair. The other hand was on his back, pulling him closer.

And then he froze, his veins visible around his eyes. He could feel his canines now in his mouth. He tried to pull away before he could hurt Elena, but she only held him closer.

"No," she whispered into his hair.

"I can't," he said, struggling with the decision. "I can't hurt you."

"You won't," she whispered, her voice full of a gentleness that Damon couldn't fight. So, very slowly, he bit into her neck.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Elena exhaled sharply at the sudden pain, but it quickly faded to pleasure. Her hands brushed through Damon's hair, while he just held her waist, trying to pull her closer. The pleasurable shock waves were coursing through her _veins, _all radiating from where his lips were placed on her neck. His fangs were no longer in her throat, but his mouth was still against the wound. Each moment, her thoughts became incoherent, hazy. Only one word spun through her mind:

_Damon._

She couldn't even think about anything else if she tried. _Damon, Damon, Damon!_

Eventually, he pulled his lip away from her neck, but she drew him closer again. Damon chuckled, and Elena could feel his cool breath on her throat. It sent chills down her spine. "Elena," he started. "I suggest that we stop now, unless you want me to drain you dry."

She had to pause for a moment. Being drained by Damon sounded like a good way to go…

Damon laughed. "Well, I'm not going to," he told her, smirking. She nodded as Damon sat them both back up.

"Okay," she said, coming back into reality. She brought a hand up to the wound, now feeling a slight twinge of pain. "This hurt like _hell _the last time you did it."

"Well," he started, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her still bleeding neck. He bit his wrist quickly, bringing it up to her face. It took her a moment to respond, by placing her lips over _his _wound. "This time you were willing."

And then they _both _felt it. Their minds, merging into one, like two drops of water. Elena's grip tightened around his wrist, until she let go of him. "Blood exchange," she said simply, still feeling Damon's mind within her own.

She could practically _feel _his approval before he even opened his mouth. "Exactly."

It was _exhilarating _to feel this close to Damon. And he felt the same way. Damon instantly grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her breathless.

Elena lifted her hands to Damon's face. His hand slowly trailed down her arm, and the kiss deepened.

"You should meet my family," she whispered suddenly against his lips.

…

**(3 days later)**

Elena was free. She was no longer grounded. And Damon was meeting her parents tonight. She grabbed her hairbrush and combed out her brown locks. She applied a little bit of make up before coming down the stairs. Her mom and dad were not home yet.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elena ran her fingers through her hair once more before opening it. And there Damon stood, with his black jeans and leather jacket. "Ugh," he groaned, walking in. "Jonah's _such _a pain!"

"Why?" she asked, as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"He's just… _obsessed,_" he whispered, bringing his lips up to the portal of her ear. "With you."

"But you'll keep me safe," she confirmed, closing her eyes in pleasure. She lifted her hand to hold the side of Damon's face, her temple resting against his cheek.

"Of course. Now, what do I have to do to get on your parents' good side, kitten?"

She smiled and turned around to face him. "Try not to be all that cocky. And just… be yourself, except not as…"

"Amazing?" he suggested, smirking. Elena shook her head, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay," Damon sighed. "Well, I have a _perfect _idea."

…

Miranda and Grayson Gilbert walked into their home, expecting to see Elena waiting to nag them about meeting her boyfriend. But she wasn't there. But there _was _a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Miranda looked at her husband wonderingly.

Suddenly, Elena came out of the kitchen, laughing. Her black skinny jeans were covered with flour. It looked as if she had been throwing it all over the place. She grinned at her parents, as a highly attractive man walked up behind her. His hair was black as midnight, his eyes the brightest shade of blue. He had a towel resting over his shoulder, and his tight black t-shirt was also covered with flour.

"Mom, Dad," she said confidently, her gesture pointing to the man. "This is my boyfriend, Damon."

He smiled at them kindly, outstretching his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Gilbert, Mrs. Gilbert."

_Boyfriend?_ Elena's mom thought as she accepted his hand. He looked _at least _four years older than her daughter. She would talk with Elena later.

Grayson, on the other hand, just shook Damon's hand with a firm grip, when he noticed the ring resting on Damon's finger. Grayson looked at him with some sort of strange recognition, but shook it off.

"We _tried _to cook for you," Damon started, when Elena began laughing.

"And failed miserably!" she added, looking at him with eyes full of admiration. He had the same look in his eyes. It was obvious that they were head over heels for each other.

"Well," Miranda began. "Elena, let's go get the food ready. We'll let you guys have a… chat."

Elena nodded, and walked out, giving Damon an expression that said, _Good luck. _He nodded back, his face unsure. Was Damon Salvatore actually getting nervous?

"So, Damon," Grayson said, sitting on the couch. "Where are you staying?"

"I live with my uncle, Zach, in the Salvatore Boarding house," he replied simply, keeping a straight gaze with the father of the woman he loved.

"You're a Salvatore?" he asked, that look of recognition covering his face again. Damon nodded, biting his lip. Wait. Damon Salvatore did _not _bite his lip. Ever.

What was Elena doing to him? he thought with a smile.

"How old are you?" Grayson asked, eyeing him intently.

"Twenty-one."

"No," he corrected him, with a cold expression. "How old are you _really?"_

What was Damon supposed to think about this? Was Dr. Gilbert a concerned father... maybe a crazy man? Or was he something different entirely? Did he know more than he was letting on?

Just then, Elena and her mom walked in, leading them to the dining table. Damon was still baffled about what Grayson had said.

Damon was sure about one thing though. Elena's dad knew _something._

_**What do you think? I know, not much Jonah, but he's coming up! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please still give me your feedback!**_

_**Your reviews are the best! Honestly, every review makes me want to write again. And I know, you hear this speech every time I update, but it's true. Your reviews mean everything to me!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara =)**_


	11. Confusion

Chapter 20

"Elena, let's go get the food ready. We'll let you guys have a little… chat," Miranda said, heading into the kitchen with Elena following.

Elena knew what was coming. Questions. And a lot of them.

"That's the _boy _you're in love with?" her mom whispered, pointing toward the living room.

"Uh, yeah," Elena said, nervously brushing her hand through her hair.

"How old is he?"

"Uh, not _that _old…" she trailed off, muttering "Twenty-one," under her breath. She avoided her mom's gaze, grabbing a serving spoon.

"Elena, it's alright," she said, her voice soothing. "I know you care about him. It's just… don't you think you're growing up a bit fast. Elena, he's twenty one. Are you sure he's in love with you?"

Elena looked up at her mother, shocked. "Mom, Damon loves me. So much. He'll do whatever it takes to keep me safe." Her mom just nodded. Damon was going to have to be _very _charming in order to get her approval. Elena knew it.

They walked into the room, and Damon looked tense. Elena gave Damon a confused look, but he shook it off. He was very confused by Grayson, but put on a kind attitude while they led him to the dining room. "You have a lovely home," he said sweetly, and Elena let out a relieved sigh when her mother smiled approvingly.

But she could still sense the tension between Damon and her dad. Probably because of the fact that Damon was older, she thought. But, they both acted as if nothing was up, during dinner, and Damon placed his hand on Elena's knee while they ate. "See, I told you we could cook," he said, his forehead against the side of her face. Elena grinned, closing her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'm glad to see that Elena's actually happy with a boy," Miranda said approvingly. "You guys are so _cute!_"

"Mom," Elena started, then turned to face Damon. "Parents," she mumbled, knowing he hated being called cute. He just shrugged it off, and then looked back to Grayson, who was _trying _to be happy for them.

"Damon," he said, once he noticed their food was finished. "Would you like to finish our conversation?"

"Of course, Mr. Gilbert," he said kindly, standing up.

…

Once Damon and Grayson were in the family room, they tensed up. "What do you know?" Damon demanded.

"You've been alive since 1864," he stated, with wide eyes.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I _am _on the secret council, you know? And, let's not forget that Jonathan Gilbert wrote about you and Katherine in his journals."

"I see," Damon said, feeling somewhat annoyed. His personal life wasn't as personal as he thought it was. Damn journal.

"Does Elena know this?" Grayson asked, intimidated by Damon. He was trying not to judge him, but he _knew _about vampires. They were hateful creatures, and deserved to be hated in return.

"Of course," Damon said, nodding his head. This was no longer about just getting Elena's father's approval. This was _business. _

"You need to leave my daughter alone," Grayson said sternly. "She may be falling into your little _trap, _but she deserves to be more than just a blood supply." Damon's mouth dropped open. Grayson was so _ignorant _about this. Who did this man think he was, to tell Damon he was using Elena?

"I would _never _use Elena," Damon told him. "I care about her. I'm never going to hurt her. I swear."

"I wish I could believe you," he began. "But you are soulless. And we both know it, Damon. Now, if you don't mind, leave my house. And please, do not tell Elena about my knowledge. I will tell her when the time is right." Grayson pointed to the door, his brows furrowed.

Damon just rolled his eyes and left. So much for getting Daddy's approval, he thought.

**(Later that night)**

Jonah was drinking Damon's whisky when his friend walked through the door. "Why the pout, Bobbyo?" he asked, looking into the bottomless glass.

"Ugh, her dad _hates _me," Damon explained, groaning. He grabbed a random bottle of whisky from the table and took a huge sip. He swallowed and sat on the couch.

"Life sucks, dude."

"Yup," Damon said, popping the "P". Jonah just smirked and left house, an idea popping into his head. His next stop?

Elena's.

…

Elena was sitting in her room, listening to music when Jonah knocked on her window. She rolled her eyes and opened the window. "Jonah, _what _do you want?" she demanded. His eyes hungrily took in the sight before him: gray sweat pants and a short camisole that ended just after her belly button.

"Please, invite me in," he said simply. "It's cold out."

"Too bad."

_"Pleeeease!" _he said, acting like a little kid. _"Please, please, please, pleeeasee!"_

"Fine, come in and _shut up!" _she told him, rolling her eyes. And Jonah slowly entered, looking extremely nervous for no apparent reason.

"Look, Jonah, I'm not in the best of moods, so please, whatever you want, make it qui-" She was cut off, when Jonah's lips crashed upon hers. He held her face in place. Elena tried to push away, but he was too strong.

And after a while, Elena realized she was kissing back.

Chapter 21

Elena had been kissing Jonah for what seemed like hours. They were now sitting on the edge of her bed. Her hand was at the side of his face, the other tangling with his fiery hair. His arms were just wrapped around her waist and shoulders, holding her in an unbreakable embrace. They were kissing each other hungrily now.

She didn't know why or how, but then one word crossed Elena's mind for the first time in a long time:

_Damon. _

She immediately pushed Jonah away, Damon's name sending a guilty shock through her body. Now she just felt confused. "Oh my god," she muttered, and then became angry. "Stay out of my head!"

Jonah licked his lips, smirking. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb!" she snapped, giving Jonah a hard slap across his face. He fell back from the impact. "What the hell is your problem?"

He brought his hands up to his jaw for a moment, looking into Elena's eyes. "Oh, please. You _know _you enjoyed that, Elena." He lifted an eyebrow at her, and his expression looked all too much like Damon when he was being sarcastic.

"You _made _me enjoy it!" she shouted

"You know you love me," he said, going in for another kiss. She pushed him away, screaming at the top of her lungs. Within seconds, her father came bursting through the door. Elena immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked, highly confused. She just looked dazed and frazzled. It took her a minute to respond.

"Uh… nothing. We'll… uh, talk later. Sorry, Dad. I have to go talk to Damon. It's… ummm… urgent!"

Elena knew her father didn't approve of Damon for some reason, but she quickly pushed past him and ran outside, feeling the tears fall. How could she _do _this to Damon, even if she _was _being compelled?

She dialed her cell phone as she walked outside. She called Damon's number. He immediately picked up. "Well hello, Princess."

"Damon, I need to talk with you. I _would _drive, but I don't think I'd make it to the boarding house without breaking out into tears again," she said through her sobs. She ran her hands through her hair, waiting for Damon's response, when he was suddenly standing in front of her, his face concerned and solemn. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, in a comforting hug.

Elena hugged back and continued crying into Damon's shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly, whispering meaningless things into her ear. "Elena," he said louder now. "What happened?"

She continued sobbing for a while, until mumbling into his shoulder, "Jonah happened."

He immediately pulled away just a bit, to look into her glossy, guilt filled eyes.

"Let's go to the boarding house, okay? We can talk there." Elena nodded in agreement as Damon picked her up in his arms and ran to the boarding house using his vampire speed. When they reached his room, Damon set her down. "What happened with Jonah?"

"Well, he showed up at my window," Elena said, sitting on Damon's bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist for comfort, knowing something bad was coming. She relaxed in his grip a bit and continued.

"And he wanted me to invite him in. He kept begging me, and driving me _nuts, _so I invited him in. And then…" She stopped for a moment, not knowing how to say the next words.

"We kissed," a voice said from the doorway. Elena and Damon turned around to see Jonah, staring at them with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

_**I know, this chapter is a little short! Sorry! Wanted to post SOMETHING! How do you think Damon will react to the news? Ahh! Jonah kissed Elena, and her dad knows! Only a few chapters left! =(  
**_

_**Please give me your feedback. I know I haven't updated very often but every time I get a review I get inspired to get on my computer and write more! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	12. Loss

**Chapter 22**

"We kissed," Jonah said, with a wicked smirk. Damon immediately turned his attention back to Elena, whose face turned bright red with rage.

"You _compelled _me!" she pointed out, disgusted. Damon's jaw dropped as he stood up from the bed, enraged.

"What the _hell, _Jonah? I told you to back off!" he snapped, walking up to the red haired vampire, pushing him.

"Oh, c'mon Elena," Jonah said, with a newfound wildness in his eyes. "You _know _you enjoyed kissing me. I bet you'd do it again if you had the chance."

"Never!" she said angrily. Damon walked back over to Elena and stood in front of her, guarding her from Jonah. She placed a hand on his shoulder, peering up at Jonah.

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked, trying to cool down for Elena. When he was mad, she was mad. If he was calm, she was calm.

Jonah just smirked, looking at Elena with hungry eyes. His next words were directed at Damon, but his eyes never left Elena's. "You know, Damon, I had a mind lock on her for over two hours. That creates a deep romantic connection between two. All it would take now is a _simple _blood exchange to make her mine. Wait, let me re-word that. To make her _want to be mine._"

"No!" Elena yelled, digging her nails into Damon's back. She buried her face in his shoulder, avoiding Jonah's searing gaze.

"And if I turn her," Jonah continued. "She'll be mine forever. She'll _crave _me, _need _me. I'll complete her. I'll be her other half…"

"Go to _hell,_" Damon muttered, enraged. He held Elena tighter, and she was fighting back tears. She was _terrified _at the moment.

"And I'll need her the exact same way, body and soul. And she'll forget _all about you, _her thoughts full of me. You'll be at the back of her mind, like a bug on the windshield of her life."

"Never!" she shouted, now in despair. She held on to Damon even tighter, probably leaving nail marks in his back. But he didn't seem to care. He was now beyond angry at Jonah. He was absolutely furious! Threatening his relationship with Elena was a _bad move._

"Really, Dear?" Jonah said, cocking his head. He concentrated on Elena's mind, knowing they still had a firm connection due to his two hours of compulsion. "Come here, right now."

Elena could feel her mind trying to shut itself down due to Jonah sneaking into her head. She slowly removed her nails from Damon's leather jacket and tried to move away, but he held her close.

"You're not going over there," he demanded, looking at her glassy eyes.

"Yes, I am," she said flatly, pushing him to get away. He just held her closer.

"Don't go over there. Elena, he's in your head right now. He's going to do something _very _bad if you walk up to Jonah." Damon spoke to Elena as if she was a young child, knowing that nothing could get through to her.

"Jonah," she repeated, turning her head to look at him. He was leaning against the door handle, laughing at how easy it was to manipulate her. Elena turned her head back to Damon then, giving him a stern look that Jonah couldn't see.

"Grab the stake," she insisted, turning her head to the wood resting on Damon's dresser. Her voice was so low that even Jonah couldn't hear. "Follow my lead."

Eventually Elena pushed out of Damon's grip and ran up to Jonah. He raised an eyebrow and hugged her. She then gave Damon a dirty look, as she kissed Jonah's neck intimately, causing his face to change. He immediately grabbed Elena's head and extended his fangs, ready to bite, ready to begin step one of the blood exchange.

Elena closed her eyes, ready to feel the sudden pain, but it never came. She reluctantly opened her eyes after another long moment, and saw Jonah lying on the ground, with a wooden stake sticking six inches out of his chest.

Damon was standing by the door with wide eyes, just looking at her. "You got the message," she said with a faint smile.

He still looked at her, confused. "Jonah was compelling you. How did you…"

She just rolled her eyes, and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a purple flower. Vervain. "My dad snuck this into my pocket before I left the house."

She threw the Vervain on the ground and ran up to an awestruck Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Damn," he said, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist. "You had me fooled for a second."

"Sorry," Elena whispered, referring to her trickery and mostly Damon's lifeless friend on the ground.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, now looking at Jonah. "He was an ass anyway."

She laughed at that, bringing her lips to meet his. "I love you," Elena whispered, before they began their long, passionate kiss.

He placed his hand on her hip, the other caressing her side. Elena held Damon's hair and deepened the kiss. Their lip lock seemed to last an eternity. When Elena finally pulled away, she looked at the clock. 10:45pm. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I better get home," she breathed sadly. "And _you _better get rid of the body."

Damon nodded, and picked up Jonah's still form. "How are you going to get home, Elena?"

"Uh, I'll call my parents. I think they're having a date night at the Grille anyway. They're probably finishing up right now."

He nodded, giving Elena one last kiss on the lips before walking out of his room. "I love you, Elena."

"Love you too."

…

Elena was riding home with her parents. "You know, Elena, you could have told us that you were going to disappear for hours," her dad said, annoyed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Damon is a good guy, Dad. Just give him a chance." She rolled her eyes in the back seat.

"Elena, you can be nice," Mrs. Gilbert said sweetly. "Is everything alright between you and Damon?"

"Fine," she muttered, and the ride was filled with silence. Soon, they were driving over Wickery Bridge, and Elena froze in fear at the sight before her.

"Dad!" she shouted from the backseat. "Deer!" A large deer was running along the bridge, causing him to swerve. The next thing they knew, the car had broken through the guard rail, plunging into the icy water.

Elena blacked out from the impact.

…

Elena woke up in the hospital the next morning, a cool hand holding hers. She turned her head to see Damon's concerned eyes examining her.

"What happened?" she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open. It was very difficult due to the morphine in her system.

Damon just looked at her sadly, bringing his hand up to her face, wiping away the stray strands of hair there. "You were in an accident."

She thought hard about this, and then remembered. "There was a deer in the road and… oh my god, Damon! Where are my parents?"

Elena tried to sit up, panicked, but Damon gently led her back down. "Shhh," he said. "You need rest."

"Why are you avoiding my question?" she snapped angrily. "Damon, where are my parents?"

He shook his head, not wanting to tell Elena the truth. She had been through far too much to know the truth. "Damon," she pleaded, worried out of her mind.

He took a deep breath, and spoke. "They passed away last night."

And then, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

_**Awwwww…. What do you think of this chapter? Please give me your feedback! Every comment means the world to me!**_

_**-Sara**_


	13. For Now This is Goodbye

**Chapter 23**

Damon drove through Mystic Falls, Elena in the passenger seat. After a few days at the hospital, she was discharged. Elena was just looking out the window, her face expressionless. She didn't move at all during the car ride, her hand resting limply on Damon's. He squeezed her hand, but she didn't react.

Damon couldn't blame Elena for being so depressed. Her parents were dead. Gone forever. He took a deep breath as they pulled into her vacant driveway. Jeremy was staying at a friend's house for the night, unable to even be in the house. Elena didn't really mind where she slept, knowing she'd find comfort in being close to the memory of her parents.

"You're home," he said slowly, carefully. Elena nodded, her eyes still vacant, as she timidly opened the door. Damon was by her side in a second, rushing to her room with his vampire speed. He set Elena down on the bed, and she took a deep breath. It was sort of eerie, the state she was in. Elena was in shock, yet completely aware of her surroundings. She could move and talk if she wanted to, but chose not to. She was completely shutting down. He could tell that within moments her mind would be completely gone.

"Elena," Damon breathed. She didn't even turn her head. The sigh was the last thing he had heard come from her. He wrapped his arms around Elena's waist. Still no reaction. He kissed her neck, her lips…

Nothing. She was a hollow shell of what once was Elena. Completely in shock.

"What's going on up there?" he asked playfully, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. Damon knew what was happening. Elena's mind was somewhere far away, reliving the moment of her parents' death.

Soon, her lips started moving, first slowly without words coming out, until she whispered, "Jonah's dead."

Then she spoke, "Dad's dead. Mom's dead."

And then Elena's voice reached a crescendo as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Everyone's _dead! _It's all my fault!_"_

She continued yelling these things over and over again, until her body joined in. Soon she was thrashing, and Damon had to pin her down to keep her from hurting herself.

"_Jonah's dead! Dad's dead. Mom's dead! Everyone's dead! It's all my fault!" _she continued to shout, the volume decreasing each time. Damon was on top of her, holding her violent arms down. After another minute of fighting, Elena's arms fell, her chest heaving with labored breaths.

Damon stroked Elena's wet cheek with the back of his finger. "It's all my fault," she muttered again. Damon shook his head, denying the words. He pulled Elena closer to him, her head resting on his chest. He whispered random things into Elena's hair, telling her how everything was going to be alright someday, how he promised she'd see them again someday. Damon was a little shocked at how mushy he was being, but at the moment he didn't really care. All that concerned him was Elena's well being. He'd do anything for her.

Anything at all.

After a long while, Elena's tears stopped. "Damon," she whispered frantically, grabbing onto his black shirt.

"Hey," he whispered, rubbing her hair gently. "You're okay."

She took a few shaky breaths, and whispered, "No, I'm not." She raised her head and looked at him so desperately. She looked _lost, _completely, utterly _lost. _Elena's chocolaty brown eyes lacked their usual excitement, and it pained Damon to see her like that.

"Elena, don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. I promise," he confirmed looking at Elena with the most serious expression he had ever used.

"You _can't _promise!" she snapped, shoulders shaking. Damon grabbed those trembling shoulders, attempting to comfort Elena in her vulnerable state. Within seconds, the tears started up again. Water poured down Elena's cheeks, an endless waterfall of sorrow and loss. Without knowing what else to do, Damon let his lips meet Elena's.

His lips fell upon hers with such force that Elena _had _to kiss back. It was her first reaction. Damon possessively wrapped his arms around Elena's waist, her hands going through his hair. But he could tell that her mind was still somewhere else, somewhere it would be for a long time now.

Someplace that he would never be able to reach.

Far too quickly, Elena pulled away, still panicked. "No, Damon!" she practically shouted. "No! I can't act like everything's _okay! _It's not! Everybody's dead, and it's all my fault!" Elena lifted her hands to her aching temples, desperate to relieve her pounding headache.

"It's not your fault," Damon started with an exhausted tone.

"And now, you're still my secret boyfriend," Elena continued, too lost in her own rant to even notice that Damon was speaking. "My secret boyfriend with a _secret! _Great, everyone's dead and my life is full of _secrets! _What am I supposed to tell people, Damon? 'My parents died in a car crash because they had to pick me up when my vampire boyfriend killed his vampire best friend who wanted to turn me and make me his for all of…'"

Elena didn't care that she was babbling. She couldn't help it. Every single thought in her head just escaped her lips, without a filter. She could tell from Damon's troubled expression that he was worried, yet it still hadn't completely registered in her mind.

"You'll make it through this," Damon said again, trying to comfort her. She just shook her head at him, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the bed violently.

"I won't!" she screamed, crying her eyes out. Damon was by her side in an instant, holding her face. Elena closed her eyes, wanting just to curl up on the floor and… die.

"Elena…"

"Damon, go away," she whispered softly, venom throughout her voice. "Just go. I don't want you to see me like this."

"No," he said, standing tall. "I'm not going to leave."

"Please," she demanded, wincing. "I don't want you here. You shouldn't see me now. It just makes it hurt more."

Damon was completely shocked, and just looked at Elena with desperate eyes, but she was stern. He knew what he had to do, to make Elena better. It would be difficult, but he would do it for her. Like he said before…

He'd do anything for Elena.

Reluctantly, Damon took the Vervain out of Elena's back pocket, throwing it out the ground. He took a shaky breath, and looked at her directly in the eyes, pupils dilating.

"You do not know me," he said flatly, compelling her. "Damon Salvatore never existed. You are going to forget about me completely, and live on your own, a life free of secrets and lies."

"I do not know you," Elena confirmed, lost in his gaze.

"You will remember me when the time is right. I'll come back for you someday. But until then, your heart is free of me. You won't miss me, you won't _look _for me. You'll forget about how much we loved each other. Everything will be completely normal for you."

Elena just nodded, and Damon gave her one final glance before disappearing into the darkness.

"Until we meet again," he whispered into the loneliness of night, leaving Mystic Falls until it was time to see his Elena again.

But until then, the pain would be unbearable, he knew that. So without a second thought, Damon shut out his humanity as he left the only girl he ever truly loved behind.

_**The end! I know it's a tragic ending but it had to be this way! Please read my other fic forgotten memories if you haven't. It is a sequel to this fic! Please comment! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


End file.
